Le grand combat
by Enzilia
Summary: Edward et Alphonse sont de retour à Amnestris après deux ans passés dans l'autre monde. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que quelque chose se prépare. Couple Ed/Win, Al/OC,Roy/Riza et surement d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

**Chapitre 1 : Un espoir retrouver**

Cela faisait deux ans, maintenant qu'Edward et Alphonse Elric se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la porte, dans un monde qu'ils avaient apprit à découvrir ensemble, bien que pour Edward cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était coincé ici, mais peut importe, car désormais ils étaient ensemble, lui et Alphonse. Personne ne peut imaginer le lien qui les lie, très proche depuis leur plus jeune âge. Enfant, leur père avait quitté la maison, les laissant seuls avec leur mère, qui peu de temps après décéda. _(Je vous passe le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez) _

Après avoir détruit la porte, c'est là qu'une toute nouvelle vie commença pour eux.

Ils avaient trouvé la bombe à l'uranium quelque part en Allemagne, Noah avait décidé de les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son propre chemin. Ce qui leur donnait par moment envie de rentrer chez eux, était le fait que Noah ressemblait trait pour trait à Rose, il manquait juste les mèches roses. La nostalgie les gagnait parfois, il pensait à Rose en la voyant, mais leur pensées allaient le plus souvent, pour Winry, Pinako et les autres.

Un jour alors qu'Edward et Alphonse décidèrent de déplacer la bombe pour que personne ne la trouve il se passa quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Al ?, demanda Ed qui venait d'arriver dans le hangar.

Un cercle de transmutation, sa ne se voit pas ?

On ne peut pas faire d'alchimie ici Al, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Oui, je sais, répondit avec un faible sourire. Mais bon voilà.

Le cercle était très visible, marqué à la craie sur le sol était d'une propreté particulière …

Allez Alphonse viens m'aider tu veux !, ordonna Edward.

Doucement c'est fragile ça ! Tu pourrais nous faire exploser !

chut ! Je sais, alors tai-toi maintenant.

En passant au-dessus du cercle avec la bombe, le cercle s'illumina. Ce qu'Edward remarqua bien vite.

Quoi ?

Le cercle il c'est …

Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire d'Alchimie ?

Heu … oui, bien sur, mais … j'ai l'impression que la radioactivité de l'uranium possède un étrange pouvoir sur ce cercle.

Tu veux dire que …

Je n'ai rien dit moi, c'est juste une supposition.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Edward et Alphonse s'enfermèrent dans une grande salle qu'ils avaient rangée, sur le sol un énorme cercle de transmutation. La bombe pas loin, Alphonse avait écrit une lettre pour Noah, si cela marchait la bombe exploserait juste pour refermer la porte, dans le cas contraire, ils entraineraient beaucoup de personne dans leur mort, penser extrêmement égoïste. Mais cela valait le coup, non ? Edward avec beaucoup de précaution déposa la bombe au centre du cercle. Qui prit une couleur pale et une lumière aveuglante envahit la salle.

_Voilà pour le premier, j'ignore si le titre va avec l'histoire. Le chapitre est court, car je ne voulais pas m'attarder là dessus. Sinon, j'attends des commentaires bonne ou mauvaise. C'est ma première fic' que je publie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les sœurs Mancuso**

—Vous allez bien Général ?, demanda une jeune femme en se précipitant.

—Oui merci, répondit-il en se relevant, mais dites moi mademoiselle Mancuso, où est le lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye ?

—Et bien le lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye est tombée malade récemment alors je lui ai conseillé de rester chez elle.

—Vraiment ?, reprit-il avec un large sourire. Alors je vous aurez pour moi tout seul sans que Hawkeye soit là, super …

—Désolée Général mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, dit la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

Mustang s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. Mais à peine était-il à quelques mètres d'elle qu'un bruit familier lui glaça le sang, le bruit d'une arme prête à l'utilisation.

—Je vois que si je ne suis pas là vous faites des bêtises Général.

—Lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye ce n'est pas raisonnable de venir, s'inquiéta Mlle Mancuso.

—Ça va aller Mlle Mancuso, vous ne travaillez pas pour l'armée vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici, déclara Hawkeye.

—En réalité je suis venue parce que le lieutenant Havoc m'a demandé de venir, répondit-elle, d'ailleurs le voilà, excusez-moi.

Alors que Roy se faisait réprimander par Riza, la charmante Mlle Mancuso alla voir Havoc. Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

—Cela m'étonnerait que Riza soit obsédée à ce point par son travail, déclara soudainement la jeune femme.

—Vous croyez qu'elle est obsédée par le Général de brigades Mustang ?, supposa Havoc.

—Mais non, voyons … je crois plutôt qu'elle est obsédée par le travail du Général, je pense qu'elle le surveille comme ça constamment pour voir si il le fait correctement.

Havoc sourit, qui n'avait pas remarqué ce détail, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Hawkeye gardait un œil sur Mustang, il fallait vraiment être bête.

—Dites-moi Victoria, reprit Havoc, vous m'aviez dit l'autre jour que vous aimez jouer au rôle de l'entremetteuse, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

—Vous voyez cette jeune blonde là-bas … vous ne pourriez pas m'aider à …

—Je croyais que vous étiez un grand séducteur, lança-t-elle

Victoria Mancuso, jeune femme élégante et charmante, les cheveux mi-long d'un châtain clair impeccable et lisses reposaient délicatement sur ses épaules, les yeux marrons avec de long cils, un nez fin, de jolies lèvres et le teint clair, elle avait de quoi attiré un homme. Victoria mesurait à peu près 1m73, environ 23/25 ans, et elle avait de belle forme, ce qui valait la peine une fois encore d'attiré quelques célibataires, mais cette jeune femme là, préférait s'occuper des histoires des autres plutôt que de la sienne. Mais elle possédait un bandage sur ses deux mains laissant ses doigts en toute liberté de mouvement et un autre sur l'épaule gauche. Bien décidait à aider Jean Havoc avec qui elle était amie comme cochon, bien que cela ne se voyait guère, alla saluer la jeune femme blonde.

Perdus, ils étaient perdus, Edward et Alphonse ne savait plus où aller. Leur transmutation les avaient conduit dans une vieille maison éloignée de la ville et qu'ils avaient quitté depuis une heure environ. De la verdure à perte de vue pourtant l'endroit leur paraissait familier. Un peu plus bas une voie ferrée. Alphonse s'assit par terre tandis qu'Edward essayait de se repérer. Au loin il reconnu les plaines d'une petite campagne. Resembool ….

—Debout Al, on rentre chez nous, déclara Edward sur de lui

—Quoi ?, fit Alphonse surpris.

—J'aimerais bien faire un tour chez mamie Pinako, murmura Edward.

—Mais on ne sait même pas où se trouve Resembool, se plaignit Alphonse.

Ce n'est pas son genre d'ailleurs. Au plus profond de lui-même Alphonse avait peur de se retrouvé face à toute ses personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis ces deux ans, peur de leur regard, de ce qu'ils allaient dire.

—Hé ! Si tu levais les yeux pour changer !, lança Edward pour le faire réagir. Resembool n'est qu'à quelques mètres il suffit juste de suivre la voie ferré dans le sens inverse.

—Oui c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il.

—Quoi encore ?

Alphonse se leva et sourit à son frère. Edward voyait qu'Alphonse ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais ne dit rien pour éviter à Alphonse de répondre, car il savait qu'il était difficile à son frère de mentir.

Ils décidèrent finalement de prendre un chemin plus sûr que la voie ferré, ils discutèrent de comment aller se passer leur rencontre, Edward pensa au sourire et aux larmes de Winry. Alphonse qui n'était pas un idiot sourit en sachant à peu près ce à quoi penser Edward. En utilisant sa phrase fétiche qui était : « Ah les jeunes », faisant référence à Edward et Winry, il faillit se faire frapper, mais évita le coup de justesse. Mais c'était à ce moment précis, lorsqu'ils ne regardèrent plus leur route qu'une voiture freina brusquement.

—Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?, lança une voix féminine dans laquelle on pouvait deviner un fort caractère.

Une jeune femme sortit de la voiture pour examiner son bijou. Elle avait les cheveux châtain qui n'étaient ni trop foncé ni trop clair, légèrement bouclés et soyeux attachés en queue de cheval. De jolis et grands yeux marron clairs soulignés par de longs cils noirs, une peau laiteuse comme les bébés, et un charmant petit nez. Petite pour une jeune femme qui devait faire à peu près 18/20 ans. Et elle possédait un physique sculpté par un sport pratiqué régulièrement, vêtu d'une robe ample cintré à la poitrine par une ceinture en tissu et portait des collants opaques de couleur noir. A l'épaule droite elle portait un bracelet en or avec des gravures florales.

—Vous avez un problème peut-être ?, continua la jeune fille. Vous ne voyez pas que c'est une route, que des voitures peuvent passer, en l'occurrence elles peuvent vous renversez.

—Désolé, s'excusa Edward, il faut dire que … depuis est-ce qu'il y a route ici ?

—Cela va faire presqu'un an. Mais dites moi vous venez d'un autre monde ou quoi ?, dit-elle en riant.

—C'est-à-dire qu'on vient de faire un long voyage et ça va faire deux ans qu'on a quitté Amestris, commença Alphonse, et on ne sait plus où aller.

—Je vois … et où sont vos affaires ?

—On a été volé, ajouta Edward.

Elle leva un sourcil s'appuya sur son auto et mis une main sur sa hanche gauche.

—C'est étrange mais je n'arrive pas à vous croire, déclara-t-elle, mais je vois que vous allez l'air extrêmement perdu.

—En réalité on contait se rendre à Resembool, dit Edward.

—Resembool ? J'en reviens justement, répondit-elle, je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez.

—Si cela ne vous dérange pas, affirma Alphonse.

—Bien au contraire, montez !, approuva-t-elle souriante.

Une fois à bord, elle fit demi-tour et se repris le chemin pour Resembool.

—Au fait vous vous appelez comment ?, demanda la jeune femme.

—Je suis Edward Elric et voici mon frère Alphonse, dit le jeune fullmetal.

—Et vous ?, reprit Alphonse.

—Esperanza, Esperanza Mancuso, répondit-t-elle d'une voix charmante. Les frères Elric, j'imagine que vous voulez que je vous dépose à l'atelier Rockbell.

—Comment avez-vous deviné ?, fit Edward surpris.

—Winry est une amie à moi nous ne sommes pas des amies très proches, mais il arrive parfois qu'elle parle de son enfance, de vous deux, et on voit très bien que cela la rend nostalgique, elle sera hyper contente de vous voir.

* * *

_Oui tu as raison Nyty.funky c'est Riza avec un z._

_Voilà un chapitre qui introduit deux nouveaux personnages de ma création et qui seront plus ou moins important à l'histoire. Esperanza espoir, Victoria victoire. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : En deux ans

**Chapitre 3 : En deux ans**

Bizarrement il se mit à pleuvoir, la brume s'épaissit, au loin ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir la maison de Winry et de mamie Pinako. Leur cœur fit un bond, à tout les deux, ils avaient hâte de les revoir, mais aussi une peur les saisissait. Un sourire timide se glissa lentement sur leur visage. Esperanza le voyait bien à travers le rétroviseur. Ils étaient arrivés, la voiture garait juste derrière, Esperanza les demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'atelier, sans un bruit elle ouvrit la porte.

—Attendez-moi ici, je vais la prévenir elle sera tellement heureuse qu'elle … enfin bref, je reviens, leur murmura la jeune femme.

La porte entre-ouverte, ils purent apercevoir une parcelle du décor. Dans un coin une jeune femme blonde, qui travaillait sur une prothèse de métal. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement relevé sur la nuque, une jupe en jean, une chemise et des bottines blanches. C'était elle, c'était Winry, concentrée comme à son habitude sur son travail. Ne pouvant se contenir, Alphonse entra en trombe dans la pièce ne laissant pas le temps à Esperanza de prévenir sa jeune amie.

—Winry !!, cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Cette dernière leva la tête et resta immobile, elle devint tremblante et hésitante. Elle déposa délicatement son outil sur la table et se leva en murmurant le nom d'Alphonse. Les larmes montèrent elle courut elle aussi vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant comme jamais, en essayant toutefois d'afficher un sourire.

—Alphonse, répéta-t-elle, c'est bien toi ?

Alphonse gémit un faible oui, ne pouvant plus parler, il la prit dans ses bras pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel. Edward resta dehors appuyer au mur prenant de profondes respirations, puis entra. Qu'elle ne fut pas la réaction de Winry qui ne sentit plus ses jambes, trop de bonheur d'un coup, c'était trop pour elle. Elle sauta dans ses bras toutes contentes, ses amis étaient rentrés, quel joie immense, une joie tellement grande qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer elle-même.

—Edward, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle prit les frères Elric dans ses bras et les serra très fort, comme si elle ne voulait plus les voir partir, pour les garder près d'elle. Profitant de ce moment, Esperanza s'éclipsa pour Central en passant la bonne nouvelle à Pinako qui faillit s'étrangler en prenant une bouffé de sa pipe.

La pluie diminua mais ne cessa pas pour autant. Le QG fut débordé de plaintes assez étranges, des disparitions, des voles de voitures, des tombes pillées. Et plus tard dans la journée un meurtre. Une enfant de six ans avait été jetée sous un train, certains pensent à un éventuel accident, mais le premier coupable fut la mère elle-même. Mustang n'en revenait pas jusque là il pouvait très bien gérer tout ce foutoir, mais ce meurtre, ou accident lui hantait l'esprit.

—Ne vous inquiéta Général nous trouverons le coupable, rassura Hawkeye. La mère ne peut-être la meurtrière de son propre enfant.

—Nous n'avons aucune preuve Lieutenant-colonel, fit Roy le visage entre les mains.

—Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, reprit Hawkeye d'une voix encourageante.

—Je suis certains que quelqu'un est au courant de nos projets, dit Armstrong qui venait d'arriver, il doit y avoir une taupe parmi-nous.

—Quelqu'un veut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est ce que vous pensez ?, redemanda Mustang. Et bien il n'a qu'à se préparer parce que l'armée de Central ne se laissera pas faire.

Du thé venait d'être fait, Winry s'assit puis se releva et fit le tour de la table, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, son cœur faisait des bonds énormes. Elle se calma, Edward et Alphonse souriait et étaient aussi contents qu'elle.

—Vous êtes bien là ?, dit Winry avec un sourire. Vous m'avez tellement manquée, à mamie Pinako aussi.

—C'est vrai je dois reconnaître que ces p'tites blondes m'ont manquée. Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laissez, le travail, dit Pinako avant de partir.

Arrivée au couloir elle essuya les larmes qu'elle avait empêché de couler.

—J'ai tellement de chose à vous racontez et à vous demander, dit précipitamment Winry. Mais avant tout, où étiez-vous ?

—C'est une très longue histoire, répondit Edward.

—Et puis tu ne nous croirais pas, renchérit Alphonse.

—Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, vous ne me dites rien comme d'habitude, fit remarquer la jeune demoiselle.

Les deux frères sourient. Winry pensa qu'elle devrait fortement remercier Esperanza de les avoir conduits chez elle, mais cette-dernière était déjà parti.

—J'imagine que beaucoup de choses ont changé, non ?, demanda Edward hésitant.

Winry lui sourit, ce sourire l'avait manqué, beaucoup même. Ce qui n'échappa nullement à son frère.

—Tous les hommes de Roy Mustang ont monté de grade y compris Mustang lui-même qui est devenu Général de brigades. Depuis presque deux ans les sœurs Mancuso ont débarqué à Central et font parti de notre vie. Et Amestris semble avoir retrouvé la paix. Et vous êtes revenus … Kain Fuery est fiancé à une charmante jeune femme, elle rit nerveusement, l'atelier marche vraiment très bien c'est temps-ci, et … on me demande à travers le pays tout entier, c'est pourquoi j'ai des équipes un peu partout dont Esperanza fait parti, c'est un peu comme ça que je l'ai connue.

—Finalement il ne c'est pas passé grand-chose, conclu Edward.

Winry acquiesça, Alphonse regarda dehors, l'air distrait.

—Les sœurs Mancuso ? Alors heu …

—Esperanza, dit Winry.

—Oui, Esperanza a une sœur ?, demanda Alphonse le regard ailleurs.

—Oui, elle s'appelle Victoria et elle est devenue très amis avec le lieutenant Havoc, elles vivent dans une grande maison à Central, et de temps à autre on aide l'armée comme on peut avec d'autres civiles.

—Aider l'armée ?, dit Edward surpris, mais pourquoi ?

—Pour rien, se rectifia Winry, c'est un peu comme ça que des amitiés se sont créées au QG. Il se fait tard, vous… vous n'avez rien sur vous ?

—On a été volé, répéta Edward.

—Vous ne changerez jamais donc.

Le lendemain un soleil éclatant venait d'éclabousser leur chambre, Winry ouvrit grand les rideaux exprès les faisant rouspéter. Elle leur prévint que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Alphonse remua légèrement.

—Je suis content qu'on soit de nouveau tout les trois, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés et l'air rêveur.

Ed et Winry sourirent, tout allait bien, c'était trop parfait.

A Central, le Général Mustang avait eu une très mauvaise nuit, qui pouvait bien être cette taupe qui voulait que leur plan échoue. Au loin il vit Havoc qui voulait se dégager d'une blonde et se sauva dans les bras du général.

— Je vous en prie aidez-moi !, hurla Havoc

—Ne serait-ce pas la blonde avec laquelle je voulais sortir la semaine dernière ?, lui demanda Roy.

—Peut-être, mais si vous la voulez, prenez la, je vous l'offre, lança Havoc paniqué.

—T'es pas très sympa quand même, cingla Roy oubliant qu'ils étaient au boulot.

—Ça va tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux !, embellit le lieutenant. Le petit nouveau.

—Qui sa ?

—Je sais plus comment il s'appelle, un truc du genre Greg Phils, c'est ça, affirma Havoc.

—Bonjour Phils, lança Roy.

—Il est sous les ordres du Colonel Armstrong, ajouta Havoc.

—Très bien, fit Roy. Dites-moi vous n'avez pas de travail à faire ?

—… heu, je viens d'arriver monsieur, répondit le jeunot.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Mustang, et si c'était la taupe, il était nouveau, il a peut-être entendu les futurs plans de l'armée, il fallait vérifier ça au plus vite, mais un choc à la tête lui fit couler des larmes. Il se retourna la jeune sœur de Victoria, Esperanza. Il vit sa montre en argent jonchait le sol juste à côté de lui.

—Merci, dit-il ébahit.

—Si je n'étais pas allée récupérer les montres en argent de mes parents chez l'horloger je n'aurais jamais su que vous y aviez déposé la votre pour la faire réparer, lança-t-elle vivement et sans reprendre son souffle.

—Je croyais que vous étiez alchimiste Général, murmura Jean, vous auriez pu la réparer vous-même, non ?

—L'alchimie ne résout pas tout Lieutenant, je préfère la confier à un professionnel, répondit-il.

—Général Mustang !!, appela une voix. Général.

C'était Hawkeye, qui venait de courir. Et toute essoufflée elle annonça à son supérieur du dernier appel reçu, un jeune garçon de dix ans a été retrouvé dans sa chambre se matin, il avait été dépecé. Les principaux accusés ses propres parents.

_Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, je voulais raconter ce qui c'était passé en deux ans, ce n'est pas un très long passage, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ci. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Chapitre 4 : Ne pas se fier aux apparences**

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le bureau de Mustang. Essayant de résoudre un problème important un tueur qui s'en prendrait aux enfants. Deux ont été tués et l'assassin s'arrange pour qu'on accuse les parents, pour eux c'est simple, un message pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mettre leur plan a exécution. L'alchimiste borgne décida de terminer la réunion et demanda à ce que l'on prévienne Winry et qu'elle vienne au plus vite, ce que Scieska fit tout de suite.

Alors que Victoria venait tout juste de sortir du QG, qu'une ombre la suivit et l'attaqua, la jeune femme contra aussitôt les coups et fit un rebond sur un mur pour combattre son adversaire. Elle frappa des mains et des éclairs couleur pastel jaillirent, et elle transforma une branche en un adorable marteau de bois de couleur bleu et rose tout à fait inoffensif, son adversaire éclata de rire. Mais quand Victoria le frappa avec sa nouvelle arme, l'ombre alla se fracasser contre un arbre. C'était un homme vêtu de vert, elle l'emmena tant bien que mal au QG et le laissa en cellule.

—Winry, appela mamie Pinako, un appel du … de ton autre passe temps.

—Merci, répondit-t-elle depuis l'atelier, c'est pourquoi ?

—Ils veulent que tu te rendes à Central au plus vite.

—Maintenant ?, dit-elle en évitant les regards interrogateurs des deux frères. Très-bien.

Elle se retourna enfin pour ranger une prothèse et s'en va préparer ses affaires. Mais Edward se leva dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

—Je n'ai pas le temps désolée, lança-t-elle presser.

—On t'accompagne, déclara Edward.

—Quoi !, s'exclamèrent Al et Winry.

—On vient avec toi à Central, continua Edward, et puis j'aimerais bien voir la tête que fera Mustang quand il saura que je suis revenu.

—Pourquoi pas, accepta la jeune fille à contrecœur.

Un troisième enfant venait d'être assassiné, il avait été pendu, ses membres avaient été démis. On avait accusé sa Tante, c'était elle qui avait sa garde. Mustang fou de rage de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait alla se reposer sous ordres du lieutenant colonel Hawkeye. Havoc et Breda allèrent tous les deux aux archives pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas déjà eu de meurtre semblable auparavant. Tandis que les sœurs Mancuso allèrent en ville pour interroger les familles et les proches des victimes et des soi-disant accusés. Le soleil brillait beaucoup, l'ironie du sort pensa un moment Victoria. Une voiture se rangea pour lui parler un moment alors que sa sœur cherchait des renseignements.

—Excusez-moi, interpella une voix fatiguée.

—Que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda Victoria en ce baissant au niveau de la vitre.

—Ce n'est pas un tueur en série, ces enfants n'étaient que des hors d'œuvres, dit l'homme d'un ton désinvolte.

—Je vous demande pardon ?, fit Victoria. Des hors d'œuvres ?

La voiture s'en alla, Victoria essaya de lui courir après, mais une auto faillit la renversée.

—VICKY !!, hurla sa sœur, ESPECE DE FOLLE !!

—Désolée Ranza, répondit-elle abasourdie.

Plus bas dans la rue, Winry loua une chambre d'hôtel, ou plutôt deux chambres, les frères Elric l'accompagnaient. Alphonse occupait à ne rien faire, fut interloqué par les cris des deux sœurs. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil il fut surpris par la beauté de la sœur d'Esperanza, ce n'était pas vraiment une grande beauté mais elle brillait par son air naturel et frais.

—Al, appela Edward, tu viens ?

—J'arrive, répondit ce dernier.

Dans l'après midi, Edward se rendit au QG suivit d'Alphonse. Havoc qui venait tout juste d'arriver resta la bouche grande ouverte mais une claque la fit vite refermer. Alphonse sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand la jeune femme le regarda. Puis Jean, se tourna vers elle, l'air frustré.

—Ne me regardez pas comme cela lieutenant, lança Victoria.

—Mais vous êtes malade ?, s'affola Havoc, pourquoi vous m'avez frappée ?

—Vous aviez la bouche grande ouverte, vous auriez pu avaler une mouche, qui sait ?

Edward sourit, il aurait cru voir Hawkeye et Mustang. Jean alla voir le fullmetal.

—C'est bien toi Edward ?, demanda-t-il incertain.

—Vous ne rêvez pas, reprit le jeune alchimiste. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

—Alphonse j'imagine, dit-il à l'adresse du jeune frère en tendant la main.

—Oui, répondit le brun souriant.

—Winry, salua Victoria, tu es venue enfin.

—Oui, affirma la jeune femme d'un ton incertain, les garçons je vous présente Victoria Mancuso elle est la sœur d'Esperanza, Victoria voici Edward et Alphonse Elric.

—Ooh c'est lui le fullmetal dont tu me parlais, fit soudainement Victoria. Mince … j'aurais du me faire renverser par cette voiture ce matin.

—Où est le Général ?, demanda-t-elle le regard impassible. Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

—Tu veux parler au colonel ?, continua sa sœur, alors lieutenant pourriez-vous nous dire où il se trouve ?

—Une minute, interrompit Esperanza, vous êtes amis non ? Alors pourquoi vous vous voyez ?

—On trouve ça très classe, dirent Victoria et Havoc d'une même voix.

—Il faut absolument que je vois Mustang ça devient très sérieux.

—On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?, se manifesta Edward.

—On ne peut rien dire à des civiles, désolée, répondit Esperanza.

—Ce n'est pas un civile, c'est le full métal alchimiste, c'est un alchimiste d'Etat, expliqua Victoria.

—Dans ce cas, à moins que Winry ne l'ai déjà fait, supposa Esperanza un moment.

—Non, répondit la jeune femme blonde d'une voix timide.

—Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, proposa le lieutenant Havoc.

Ils s'étaient enfermés dans l'ancien bureau de Mustang, et avaient fermé les rideaux. Alphonse n'avait pas un mot depuis son arrivé au QG, et Esperanza paressait inquiète.

—Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda le fullmetal une fois assis.

—De meurtre, répondit Havoc sérieux.

—De meurtre !, dit Alphonse scandalisé.

—De meurtre d'enfants pour être plus exact, continua Esperanza face aux fenêtres tournant le dos aux autres.

—Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?, dit Winry.

—Des meurtres d'enfants ? Qui est le meurtrier ?, demanda Edward qui commençait à se mettre en colère

—Il s'arrange toujours pour accuser les parents, répondit Victoria, on ignore qui il est … ils n'étaient que des hors-d'œuvre ….

—Des hors-d'œuvre ?, firent Edward et Esperanza en même temps.

—C'est ce que m'a dit un homme plus tôt, il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ce n'est pas un tueur en série, ces enfants n'étaient que des hors d'œuvre. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai faillit me faire renverser.

—Pour preuve qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas, lança Esperanza.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda Winry inquiète.

—Winry, murmura la jeune brune, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'aider l'armée à ce plan carrément pourri.

—Pourquoi ?

—Désormais ses victimes sont des civiles qui aident l'armée à avancer. Ce matin l'épicier du coin a été mutilé, et on lui a coupé ses membres supérieurs. Alors je t'en prie écartes-toi de cette affaire.

—Mais pourquoi ?, cria Winry, je m'y suis engagée alors je reste.

—Elles ont raison Winry, intervint Edward, je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

—Moi non plus, affirma Alphonse.

—Mais vous deux, vous aussi, vous risquez vos vies, renchérit Winry qui n'en pouvait plus d'être mise à l'écart sans arrêt.

—Nous c'est différent, dit Victoria. On est en mesure de se défendre.

—Moi aussi je pourrais me défendre il suffit juste de m'apprendre, dit elle énervée.

—Ce n'est pas la même chose Winry, siffla Esperanza avec rage.

—POURQUOI ?

—PARCE QU'ON EST TOUTES LES DEUX DES ALCHIMISTES !! VOILA POURQUOI !!

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, et ceux qui lisent ma fanfic._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'âme de l'innocence**

—POURQUOI ?

—PARCE QU'ON EST TOUTES LES DEUX DES ALCHIMISTES !! VOILA POURQUOI !!

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce comme une plainte, elle resta figer face à Winry. Tous très surpris ne dirent plus un mot enfin presque tout le monde.

—Vous êtes alchimiste ?, souffla Havoc. Et tu ne m'as rien dit je croyais qu'on était ami.

—On est ami Havoc, fit Victoria légèrement énervée.

—Pourquoi avoir caché la vérité ?, demanda Edward. Ce n'est pas une honte d'être alchimiste.

—Ce n'est pas le problème, dit Winry, je crois plutôt que c'est pour tromper tout le monde ?

—Dans quel intêret ?, demanda Alphonse.

—En nous voyant les gens ne nous prennent pas au sérieux, raconta Victoria, qui pourrait ce douter que nous sommes filles d'alchimistes ?

—Vous n'allez pas raconter toute votre vie quand même, lança une voix maussade.

—Mustang, dit Edward qui venait de lever la tête.

—Edward ? Al … Alphonse ? Je rêve, non c'est un cauchemar.

—Général, firent toutes les personnes présentent y compris les civiles.

Ils saluèrent tous le supérieur de l'armée, alors que ce dernier bailla d'une manière qui n'était pas du tout discrète, ce qui lui a valu une tape de Hawkeye derrière la tête. Il s'excusa et s'assit mais pas longtemps, lorsque Esperanza lui annonça les dernières nouvelles il fit presqu'un bond et quand ils dirent que les deux sœurs étaient des alchimistes cela ne le surpris guère.

—Il y a plus urgent pour le moment, dit-il, il faut savoir qui c'est, ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il agit ainsi ?

—On ignore par où commencer, dit Breda.

—Tiens vous êtes revenu de voyage vous, lança Mustang.

—Depuis une semaine, répondit le lieutenant Breda sur le même ton que son supérieur.

—Vous pourriez éviter de vous égarer un moment ?, intervint soigneusement Winry.

—Je pense que le mieux pour nous tous c'est de au moins savoir qui sera sa prochaine cible ?, lança Alphonse sur un air innocent.

—Cela peut-être n'importe qui, dit Esperanza, et qui sait quelqu'un de notre entourage aussi ….

Durant la semaine ils se mirent tous au travail, les frères Elric apprirent à faire mieux connaissance avec les sœurs Mancuso et d'autres civiles aidant l'armée. Mais à chaque fois que le regard d'Alphonse croisait celui de Victoria il rougissait. Il avait cependant trouvé une amie charmante en la personne d'Esperanza. Edward était de nouveau chez lui, et voir Winry travailler autant lui donner un petit sourire qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ?, dit sèchement Winry, le travail ne tue pas, alors lèves toi et vite !

—Mais … Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, répliqua Edward.

Une clef à molette toute neuve lui atterrit en pleine tête, pauvre Edward. Ce qui fit rire plus d'un parmi les personnes présentent. Mais pas Edward, qui se mit tout de suite à relire les dossiers qui lui ont été confiés. Alphonse qui suivait Victoria des yeux, aider autant qu'il pouvait Esperanza, cette-dernière remarqua bien les regards insistants de son nouvel ami sur sa grande sœur.

—Tu vas avoir mal aux yeux Alphonse, se moqua-t-elle.

—De quoi tu parles ?, demanda-t-il perdu et complètement désorienté. Pourquoi tu ris ?

—Pour rien je suis joyeuse c'est tout, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi l'être, termina-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais dis moi pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça, je te dis tout de suite si tu veux sortir avec elle faudra prendre de l'âge parce qu'elle a au moins 425 ans. Et toi, t'en as quoi ? 19 ?

Alphonse sourit, non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, bien qu'il ne savait ce qu'était que l'amour, il savait toutefois qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments particuliers envers l'ainée des Mancuso. Sa tendresse, sa gentillesse et sa patience lui faisait souvent penser à sa mère, et à chaque fois un sourire venait se glisser sur son visage. Havoc arriva aussitôt avec une cigarette au bout des lèvres les bras charger de paperasses, suivit de Breda.

—Vous avez du nouveau ?, demanda le fullmetal.

—Rien de rien, répondit Breda, à mon avis c'est juste pour nous faire peur.

—Et ben, il a une drôle de manière de nous faire peur en tout cas, fit remarquer Havoc. C'est un taré moi je vous le dis.

—Et bien il faudra l'arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes, surtout si les prochaines cibles sont des civiles au sein de l'armée, lança Mustang qui en avait marre de ne rien trouver.

Le soir alors que Winry décida de rentrer seule, malgré les avant-gardes d'Edward, elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune enfant quelque peu étrange. Il était sale, des traces de larmes sur les joues, mais un regard troublant qui déstabilisa aussitôt la jeune femme. Mais il avait tout pour que quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que Winry ait pitié de lui.

—Je peux t'aider ?, demanda puis se dit à elle-même, oh le pauvre …

—M'aider ?, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. M'aider ? Ha ! Oui …

—….

Une ombre grandissante s'éleva et frappa Winry au visage. Celle-ci se retrouva par terre tenant sa joue et horrifiée par ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce n'était plus un enfant, mais quelqu'un, quelque chose de plus grand et de vraiment horrible. Ce n'était pas humain, cela ne devait pas exister. Winry se releva vite et s'enfuit le plus loin possible. Mais arrivée à un coin de rue quelque chose de chaud l'attrapa par la taille et la tira en arrière. Cette dernière désespérée se mit à pleurer ne voyant plus aucun espoir. Elle fut brutalement secouée et jetée contre un mur froid et inquiétant. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, plus aucune force pour se lever, crier, courir …

Un peu plus bas dans la rue, Greg Phils, le nouveau sergent de l'armée sous les ordres de Mustang avait remarqué des agissements, et des bruits étouffés. Il couru voir ce qui se passait. Mais lorsqu'il arriva et vit la chose il fut transpercé et cloué au mur d'en face, Winry poussa un cri effroyable, une personne qu'elle avait côtoyé au sein l'armée venait de mourir sous ses yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus, la peur, l'envie de mourir lui traversa l'esprit, elle ne savait plus, elle pensa même que son âme l'avait quitté avant même de mourir. A ce moment la créature reprit une forme d'enfant, celle d'une fillette blonde aux grands yeux verts vêtues d'une robe rose et bleu. Mais son sourire était celui d'un psychopate …

Quelque part à Central, Esperanza venait de quitter le QG et c'était rendu dans une petite épicerie à part le propriétaire il n'y avait personne. Et il ne restait plus rien, elle fit donc demi-tour et emprunta une petite ruelle pour rentrer chez elle, le sol était humide, l'atmosphère glacial et une odeur étrange lui fit douter de quelque chose. Quand elle leva les yeux pour regarder son chemin elle vit quelque chose une ombre sur un mur un peu plus sur la gauche. Elle cru perdre son souffle, Esperanza s'appuya à un mur, passa sa main assez brutalement dans ses cheveux.

—Non, … pas lui …, elle commença à pleurer, … mais pourquoi …. Greg … je suis désolée …désolée …

Elle vit une ombre se glisser, et une autre plus bas comme affalée. Lorsqu'une lumière de phare éclaira un moment la rue elle reconnu aussitôt Winry en mauvaise état. Un enfant roux se trouvait à présent en face d'elle, et lui faisait des marques sur les bras, des blessures peu profondes, juste pour le plaisir de voir rougir avant de saigner. Esperanza dans un élan de colère alla à la rescousse de sa jeune amie. Mais l'enfant se retransforma en la créature horrible de tout à l'heure. Et put arrêter l'attaque de la jeune brune, un combat brutal s'engagea alors. Winry complètement affaibli les regarda sans pouvoir faire quoique soit, même pas se mettre à l'abri, elle avait peur, pour elle, et pour Esperanza ….

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre, ne soit pas aussi impatient Whyle. Et pour ceux qui veulent laisser des reviews anonymes c'est désormais possibles la dernière fois ce n'était pas activé. Bonne lecture !! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Toute la vérité**

Edward affalé dans le canapé de sa chambre se demandait si Winry était déjà rentrée. Mais il ne sut quoi faire, allez là voir où attendre le lendemain. Tandis qu'il réfléchit à sa prochaine action Alphonse pensa haut et fort pour lui.

—Et si on allait voir si Winry est rentrée, elle me doit une tarte aux pommes.

—Bonne idée, accepta son frère.

Ils se rendirent devant sa chambre, Alphonse frappa à la porte, personne ne vint ouvrir.

—On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller à la réception, proposa Alphonse, histoire de voir si elle est passait ou si elle a appelé.

En bas le réceptionniste fut remplacé par un jeune homme. Il leur dit que non personne du nom de Winry Rockbell n'avait appelé, ni passé dans la soirée. Edward ainsi que son frère commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Toutes ces questions ne faisait que le stressé et l'inquiéter, il sortit en trombe de l'hôtel, suivit de près par Alphonse, il faisait très sombre. Dans la maison des Mancuso, Victoria s'était endormie dans le fauteuil sur ses notes. Mais elle eu une sorte de pressentiment, elle ouvrit les yeux assez brusquement et se redressa. Il était presque onze heures, Esperanza était peut-être déjà rentrée et dormait surement dans sa chambre. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, si elle était entrée en pleine nuit, gauche comme elle, elle aurait renversé des objets sur son passage et réveillé Victoria.

Au QG, un appel anonyme prévient d'une agression dans la rue, le seul à répondre à l'appel est Falman qui s'y rend sur le champ, mais il n'oublie pas de prévenir ses autres complices, comme l'avait si gentillement demandée la dame au bout du fil.

Esperanza claqua des mains et des éclairs bleus jaillirent. Elle transforma deux barres de fer provenant d'un escalier en deux boules d'acier qui allèrent s'écraser contre l'horrible masse qu'était devenu le jeune enfant. Plusieurs morceaux de chairs volèrent en éclat, son corps se reconstitua mais Esperanza le cloua au sol avec ce qu'elle trouva et qu'elle transmuta rapidement. Et il se débâtit en poussant des cris d'horreur. La jeune brune rejoignit Winry et essaya de la soulever.

—Lève-toi, murmura-t-elle, Winry …

—… Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle fatiguée.

—Winry debout, insista Esperanza, allez!

—………

—DEBOUT !!, lui cria Esperanza elle aussi affaiblit.

Elle souleva son amie par le bras droit et l'aida à marcher le plus vite possible. Elles commencèrent à courir, sans un regard en arrière elles disparurent dans la nuit glaciale, perdues dans Central.

Edward s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Winry pour rentrer ensemble. Alphonse voyait bien cette inquiétude qui envahissait son frère et qui détint sur lui au fur et à mesure. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Havoc, Hawkeye, et Breda. Ils expliquèrent aux frères Elric l'appelle reçu de Falman au sujet d'une agression quelconque dans la rue entre une épicerie et quelques bâtiments. Le cœur d'Edward fit un bon, il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas elle, pourquoi à ce moment précis, alors qu'il venait à peine de la revoir, cela ne faisait pas un mois qu'ils étaient ici, que déjà il crut perdre Winry et ce définitivement. « Mais quel imbécile ! » pensa-t-il haut et fort. Ils étaient tous arrivés dans la ruelle, ils furent rejoints par Fuery et Mustang. Le petit groupe descendit dans la ruelle, et tomba nez à nez avec le cadavre de Greg Phils les militaires le descendirent et le couchèrent par terre. Falman et Breda restèrent sur place en attendant les secours. Edward vit par terre une clef à molette, il l'avait déjà vue auparavant … mais bien sur c'était avec cette clef que son amie d'enfance l'avait frappée à la tête. Plus aucun doute, Winry était en danger et c'était de sa faute.

—Ed, dit Alphonse tout aussi inquiet, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, j'en suis sur, enfin j'espère.

—je l'espère moi aussi, répondit Edward d'une faible voix.

De leur côté les deux jeunes filles se reposèrent un moment, la chose les suivait toujours. Mais sur son chemin il entraîna d'autres victimes innocentes. Winry allait s'endormir, mais Esperanza la secoua et transmuta un énorme tronc en une carriole de la même matière pour la transporter, la brune se mit devant et tira comme elle put l'engin. Edward se frappa violemment la tête avec son poing, comment est-ce qu'il a put la laisser rentrer seule, alors qu'un tueur traîner dans les parages. Bon sang Ed comment as-tu être aussi stupide ?

—Ne t'endors surtout ma belle Esperanza Mancuso t'emmène à l'hopital, lui dit-elle fermement.

Winry murmura un nom, mais c'était incompréhensible, mais Esperanza cru comprendre un moment, l'ironie du sort … il se mit à pleuvoir.

—Regardez !, hurla Hawkeye en pointant son arme.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?, se demanda Havoc.

Ils se mirent tous à tirer, mais Edward s'en réfléchir une seconde, lui sauta dessus en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Winry. Alphonse vint l'aider comme il put, mais les deux frères se retrouvèrent d'une quelconque manière par terre. Les militaires continuèrent de tirer. Le monstre redevint un enfant et sortit de l'ombre, de grosses larmes sur les joues.

—Ce n'est qu'un enfant, prévint Al en s'avançant.

Mais des barres de fer tranchantes, blessa le garçonnet, Al en fut surpris et voulu l'aider. Mais il se retransforma de nouveau, et se fut des boules d'acier qui virent lui explosaient à la figure.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qui pouvait bien faire ça. Ils virent une silhouette au loin qui s'approcha d'eux, elle dérapa et glissa sur le sol humide entraînant ce qu'elle transportait.

—Winry !, firent les deux frères.

Comme le hasard les aime bien ces deux là, pour les faire faire le tour de Central et revenir au point de départ, pensa aussitôt Esperanza. Elle se releva toute seule tandis qu'Edward et Alphonse allèrent aider leur amie. La monstruosité cria et poussa un souffle chaud, Esperanza utilisa encore son alchimie, mais l'un des piquets se retourna contre elle et explosa le bijou qu'elle portait à l'épaule et effleura son visage. Mustang qui en avait plus qu'assez tenta d'intervenir mais c'était sans compter sur Hawkeye qui lui rappela aussitôt que sous la pluie il était impuissant. Quand la chose allait de nouveau attaquer, une voix l'appela et le monstre s'arrêta net, repartant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Les deux jeunes filles furent emmenées à l'hôpital, et Edward resta dans la chambre de Winry, s'assurant que sa compagne de chambre dormait bien. Il s'assit, et l'observa, les sourcils froncés, il poussa un soupir.

—Plus jamais je ne te laisserais sortir seul promis, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment un idiot j'aurais du insister davantage pour te raccompagner.

Esperanza sourit dans la pénombre et s'endormit pour de bon. Le lendemain, elles eurent la visite de tous leurs amis. Havoc vint s'asseoir près de la jeune brune, et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit paniquer.

—QUOI !?, hurla-t-elle, vous avez prévenu ma sœur, mais vous voulez ma mort, hein, c'est ça ?

— Calme-toi fillette, dit Havoc.

—Qui traites-tu de fillette, espèce de décoloré sans cervelle ?, lança-t-elle sans détour.

—Mais tu vas te …….

—ESPERANZA MANCUSO !!, trucida une voix au loin.

—Maman, murmura la jeune sœur.

Tous eurent une gêne pour leur amie. Victoria débarqua en trombe dans la chambre. Et se posta devant sa sœur la tête baissée avant de s'effondrer comme une madeleine.

—Espèce d'idiote ! Et si t'étais restée j'aurais fait comment moi ? Dis-moi ?

—Vicky, je … je suis désolée …

Edward aurait cru voir lui et son frère. Il sourit difficilement. Esperanza s'excusa mainte et mainte fois pour que sa sœur cesse de pleurer. Puis il vint une question à Ed.

—Dites-moi, commença-t-il, est-ce que cette attaque à un rapport avec votre soi-disant plan ?

—Heu … je pense que oui, répondit timidement Winry.

—Comment ça ?, fit Alphonse, de quoi s'agit-il ?

—Secret confidentiel, lança Victoria.

—Arrêtez avec ça !, cria Edward, dites nous de quoi il en retourne !

—C'est vrai, il a le droit de savoir, c'est le fullmetal il en a vu de plus dure dans la vie, déclara Havoc.

—Et bien pour être honnête, commença Winry, l'armée a l…

—L'armée à l'intention de démilitariser Amestris, annonça une voix pas si inconnu que ça.

—Général, firent toute l'assemblé.

—Vous voulez rendre sa liberté à ce pays ?, questionna Alphonse presque dégouter, et c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu tous ces meurtres ? Mais pourquoi ?

—Quelqu'un veut nous en empêcher et souhaite garder le contrôle sur le pays pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches sur la pierre philosophale.

—Qui est ce crétin ?, hurla Edward.

—Il fait partit des hauts graders de l'armée entre autre des hommes qui dirigent ce pays. Nous ignorons qui il est mais a su rallier des civiles à ses côtés et ce qui rend la tâche assez difficile, nous ne voulons blesser personne. Malheureusement il ne c'est pas gêner pour tuer des innocents.

—Cet espèce de salop a tué des gosses, Greg et plus récemment il a faillit avoir Winry, comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à mettre notre plan à terme ?, se demanda Esperanza.

—On y arrivera, rassura Edward, Alphonse et moi on vous aidera, comptez sur nous.

—Même si le chemin est difficile on y arrivera, rassura Al. Mais faisons en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres meutres.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête avec l'espoir de réussir leur plan.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est assez long, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire à un moment mais ça va, bientôt, les couples seront plus présent. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Sous la pluie**

Sortant de l'hôpital, Winry et Esperanza allèrent se reposer, Winry retourna à l'hôtel et Esperanza chez elle. Son bracelet étant brisée on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage sur son épaule, qui représentait le serpent crucifié, symbole des alchimistes. Ils se demandèrent tous comment les sœurs Mancuso étaient capables de faire de l'alchimie sans cercle. Edward et Alphonse pensèrent que toutes deux ont du tenter une transmutation humaine, c'était surement ça. Pour avoir sa réponse Edward décida de raccompagner les demoiselles chez elle, ce qui fit énormément de peine à Winry, mais elle le cacha fort bien.

—Dites les filles je peux vous posez une question ?, commença Edward, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez faire de l'alchimie sans cercle ?

Elles pouffèrent de rire, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces réflexions douteuses.

—Ay, Edward, tu débordes d'imagination, répondit Vitoria.

—Un peu trop je pense, reprit Esperanza, Vicky et moi on c'est tatouée des cercles de transmutation qui nous sont propres sur les paumes de nos mains.

—Comme miss ici présente a toujours les mains occupées personne ne les voit, tout le contraire pour moi.

—C'est pourquoi elle a des bandages, ce n'est pas pour faire jolie Edward. Si elle pouvait s'arrêter de frapper le lieutenant Havoc aussi, ça nous ferait des vacances.

—La ferme, lança Victoria en frappant sa sœur à la tête.

Edward sourit, il était soulagé de savoir qu'elles n'avaient rien fait de stupide.

Alphonse s'entretenait avec Mustang au sujet de la nuit dernière, ils essayaient tous les deux de découvrir les potentiels taupe au sein du QG. Ils se glissèrent sous des bureaux, dans les couloirs, derrière des murs, à l'abri des regards. Jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Hawkeye les surprenne. Avec un sourire d'abruti, ils firent un demi-tour discret et disparurent parmi la foule d'officiers.

—Alors Alphonse ?, demanda le Général de brigade Mustang.

—Désolé je n'ai rien trouvé Général.

—Vous jouez à cache-cache ?, demanda Riza en les observant d'un regard neutre.

—Heu … oui c'est ça ?, menti assez mal Alphonse. Vous avez des choses à dire au Général Mustang je suppose, alors je vais vous laissez, au revoir.

—Alphonse, non, supplia Roy, ne me laisse pas avec elle c'est un vrai tirant.

—Je vous demande pardon ?, demanda Hawkeye sur un ton qui glaça le sang de son supérieur.

— Rien, se rectifia-t-il, je disais que j'aime les éléphants.

—Bien, le sous-lieutenant Fuery nous proposes de passer quelque jour dans une auberge que tiens sa fiancée en montagne.

—A la montagne ? Génial on aura du repos comme ça !!

—Pas si vite, continua-t-elle, je ne voudrais pas briser vos rêves mais on y va aussi pour travailler, la fiancée de Fuery aurait vu une étrange créature rôdait non loin de chez elle.

—Oh non ! Alors on ira pas que tout les deux ?

—Je vous demande pardon Général ? Tous vos subordonnés viendront, ils font parti de l'équipe y compris Edward Elric.

—Quoi Edward Elric nous accompagne ? Mais pourquoi ?

—Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Et Nicole aimerait aussi inviter certains civiles à vous de décider qui emmener. Sur ceux bonne journée Général de brigades Mustang.

—Général de brigades Mustang, se moqua Roy une fois sa subordonnée partit.

Edward retourna à l'hôtel rejoindre Alphonse et Winry, raconta ce qu'elles lui avaient dit et décida qu'Alphonse les inviterait à dîner, lui et Winry, sa s'appelle abusé disait Alphonse une fois devant le restaurant. Mais se soir fut inoubliable. Winry arborait une magnifique robe cintrée à la taille de couleur noir ayant pour motif plusieurs fleurs très colorés, la robe lui arrivait au genou, ses jambes, galbées par ses talons noir, la faisait rendre plus féminine que d'habitude. Edward et Alphonse très classe prêtèrent chacun un bras à leur amie. Edward fut heureux de voir que les deux personnes auquel il tenait le plus se portaient bien et étaient prêt de lui. Merci d'être là se dit-il. Un parfum agréable de fruits rouges lui chatouillait les narines, ça ne pouvait pas être Al, mais Winry, qui était vraiment charmante et mignonne, à cette pensée il sourit et rougit légèrement ….

Le lendemain Breda débarqua à l'hôtel leur disant de préparer leurs affaires ils partaient en montagne. Surpris, ils montèrent ensuite dans une sorte de bus uniquement pour eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant une grande maison, d'où sortir Esperanza et Victoria, qui vinrent s'installer en face des trois amis. Esperanza avait toujours les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval, le bout de la natte fut noué par un ruban bleu à motif florale blanc. Et portait un large tee-shirt et un jean mal coupé. Le soleil brillait fort, une discussion animée envahit le minibus, Havoc conduisait, à côté de lui Mustang, tous deux très décontractés, cela changer de l'uniforme. Mais hélas cela ne dura pas longtemps, une goutte se posa sur le pare-brise, puis une autre et ce fut une avalanche d'eau froide. Une roue s'enfonça dans la boue, et restèrent bloquer. Et là, ce fut un moment agréable pour _certaines. _Les hommes sortirent tous pour dégager le véhicule, ce qu'ils étaient beaux, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être aussi charmant même sous une pluie torrentielle. Esperanza se mordit la lèvre, Winry rougit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, Victoria et Hawkeye, silencieuses mais admiratives, mais elles ne laissèrent rien voir.

—Mais comment est-ce possible ?, lança Esperanza à voix basse, il est si …

—Qui sa « il » ?, demanda Victoria.

—Personne, menti-t-elle en détournant son regard. Vous allez vous faire mal aux yeux les filles.

Winry sans s'en rendre compte fixait Edward pendant un bon moment déjà, quand elle le réalisa, ses joues prirent de la couleur. Victoria se moquait de Jean comme à son habitude, elle alla auprès de lui avec une serviette disant qu'il était là juste pour frimer et qu'il n'aidait personne, mais elle aussi était inutile, emmenait une serviette alors qu'il pleuvait. Elle la lui balança sur la tête, et sourit. Esperanza perdue dans ses pensées, ne fit rien, elle resta tranquille pour une fois. Riza veillait sur Roy, il pleuvait et franchement ils se demandèrent s'il allait utiliser son alchimie par un temps pareille. C'était une femme d'une extrême patience. La roue dégagée ils reprirent la route. Alphonse vint s'asseoir en face de son amie Esperanza, tout trempé et tremblant. Avec un léger sourire Ranza prit de quoi pouvoir l'essuyer dans son sac. Elle posa délicatement une serviette sur ses cheveux et les essuya pour lui il l'en remercia d'une manière très sincère, ils se regadèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent, avant que la damoiselle ne regagne sa place. Edward tomba de sommeil et dormit sur l'épaule de Winry en murmurant que plus jamais il ne la laisserait seul. Surprise et contente malgré tout elle ferma elle aussi les yeux et s'endormit. Riza et Vicky, dormirent elles aussi, ainsi que Roy, seul Jean resta éveiller. Il se faisait tard, et l'auberge n'était à présent qu'à quelques mètres …….

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre qui est assez significatif, j'ai aimait l'écrire en tout cas. D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres idées pour futur fic, mais je dois d'abord bien avancé pour celui-ci avant d'en commencer un autre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**L'auberge Coogan … **

A peine c'était il garé que tout de suite quelqu'un sauta au devant de la voiture tout content de les voir arriver. Havoc crut avoir une attaque, c'était Kain, tout souriant et tout content. Des garçons très gentils virent prendre leurs affaires, ils furent réveillés un par un et entrèrent dans l'auberge qui était vraiment charmante. Une auberge de bois entourée de verdure, et de fleurs colorées, on aurait dit un genre de paradis terrestre. Bien qu'il faisait nuit de petits néons de couleur éclairés les chemins pavé de briques qui menait à l'habitat. A la porte se tenait une femme qui les attendait. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, non plus que sa, plate comme une limande, d'après Havoc. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de forme, mais cela était compensé par son charme naturel.

—Il a du gout je dois dire, murmura Jean à Roy.

—C'est vrai, on ne peut pas le nier, répondit le brun sur le même volume.

Remarque, qui n'échappa nullement ni à Hawkeye ni à la grande sœur Mancuso. Edward et Alphonse furent présentés à elle. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux couleurs miel étaient coupés au carré avec une frange désordonnée. Elle avait des yeux fins et pétillants d'un joli vert mais aussi de jolies pommettes, et des lèvres que Winry qualifier de parfaites. Mais son style vestimentaire la rendait vraiment unique. Délicate et modeste elle avait des manières assez particulières. Ce soir là elle portait, un bustier rouge sombre par-dessus un chemisier blanc et elle portait aussi une jupe qui arrivait aux genoux de couleur noir et des escarpins compensés. Son nom : Nicole Coogan.

Le lendemain matin, ils ne purent nullement profiter d'un moment de détente, le petit déjeuner finit, ils durent se déplacer au petit village de la montagne pour interroger les gens. Mais personne n'avait remarqué quoique soit. Durant cette promenade de santé, Winry ne resta pas seule très longtemps, Edward la suivait …. De loin …. Ce qui n'échappa nullement à Victoria, elle faisait sa vadrouille avec Havoc, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer, et … paf … Esperanza trainait seul, alors qu'Alphonse et Breda étaient plutôt sur la bonne voix. Deux jeunes femmes à l'air tout à fait frivole et ayant la langue bien pendante, mais aussi un peu aguicheuse.

—Oui alors la nuit dernière, commença la première, pendant que j'étais avec un ami … donc voilà, j'ai aperçu un drôle de truc venant de l'ancienne petite église, au fond de la vallée.

—Vous faisiez quoi dans un endroit pareil ?, demanda Breda.

—Elle vous l'a dit, elle était avec un ami, répondit la deuxième.

—Il était quelle heure ?, demanda Alphonse.

—Il devait être … entre 23h00 et 01h00 du matin, oui c'est ça.

—Moi j'ai aperçu un truc de louche dans la ferme de cette drôle de femme, Mme Alberta. Une vieille un peu louche et qui n'a plus toute sa tête.

—C'est arrivé quand tout ça ?

—Une semaine environ, répondit la première à Alphonse en passant une main sur sa joue accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Rougissant en un rien de temps, Alphonse les remercia pour leurs informations et se retira au plus vite. Breda se moquant de lui.

—Dans cette vallée, commença un jeune homme par un murmure, se cache ce que les yeux ne peuvent voir, une chose si terrifiante que votre cœur cessera de battre.

—Dans cette vallée ?, reprit Winry, puis se tourna et cria, Ed tu viens, je crois que j'ai une piste !!

—…heu … oui j'arrive, répondit-il surpris que son amie l'ait découvert.

Descendant les pentes avec difficultés et évitant les plantes épineuses, Edward et Winry arrivèrent devant une petite église qui aurait été très charmante si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'en occuper. Un coin de rivière juste derrière, des traces étranges sur le sol. Edward resta sur ses gardes, au moindre bruit il bondirait.

Dans le village Esperanza croise Alphonse et Breda, ils décident de s'arrêter pour boire quelque chose. Breda avait l'impression de faire office de bougie. Alphonse fit part de leur découverte.

—Dans la vallée qui est très retirée …, reprit Esperanza, il faut aller voir sa !!

—Nous devons d'abord en informer le général, intervint Breda.

—Mais Alphonse et moi on sait se défendre, répondit Esperanza, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui c'est vrai vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, affirma Alphonse.

—J'ai dit non.

Faisant semblant de pleurer Esperanza appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, qui sentit un délicieux parfum l'envahir. Il rougit, il rougit car elle était beaucoup trop près, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? C'était son amie, c'était tout naturel, il n'y avait aucune gène entre eux.

—Pourquoi les adultes ne nous font pas confiance ?

—Je te signale que vous êtes majeur, fit remarquer Breda, bien je vais faire mon rapport au Général.

—Alors sa veut dire qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut, murmura-t-elle.

—En plus aux yeux de l'armée vous n'êtes que des civiles, rajouta Breda en s'en allant.

—Il a raison, affirma Alphonse.

—Hem, fit-elle en se redressant se rendant compte que ses joues étaient toutes rouges, on y va ?

—Oui on n'a rien à perdre après tout.

—Si, la vie …

Mais au moment où ils quittèrent le café ils croisèrent un jeune homme aux airs charmant qui sourit aussitôt en apercevant Esperanza.

—Mon amour !!, s'exclama-t-il haut et fort.

Victoria lassait de ne rien trouver décida de partir à l'auberge pour se reposer, mais Havoc qui ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, l'emmena donc admirer la beauté du paysage. La vue était imprenable et le moment passait là à ne rien faire fort agréable. Cela dit Victoria avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose que l'affaire en cours.

—A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Jean.

—Heu … tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il se noue de drôle de relation entre nos amis ?, dit-elle rêveuse.

—Entre tes amis, repris Havoc.

—Toi alors, lança Victoria, et entre le Général et Hawkeye tu crois que je ne vois pas qu'il y a une sorte d'alchimie entre eux.

—Mais pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires ?

—Et entre Edward et la jeune Rockbell je sens qu'il y aussi une sorte d'alchimie entre eux, et je crois que c'est tout …

—Occupes-toi de ce qui te regardes enfin, insista Jean.

—Le problème c'est qu'ils ignorent les sentiments de chacun il faut les aider, continua-t-elle.

—Ils s'en rendront compte tout seul.

—Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise fois !

L'air s'humidifia un peu, Mustang n'avait rien fait de sa matinée et était resté dans sa chambre a épluché ou du moins essayé certains dossiers. Hawkeye était sortie un moment comme les autres mais revint au plus vite pour voir ce qu'était en train de faire son supérieur. Il était allongé les yeux fermés, et … adorable comme un enfant … ay Riza que dois-tu faire ? Le réveillé, non le laissé rêvasser encore moins, donc le réveiller …

—Hé !! Mais vous êtes folle ma parole !! hurla Mustang.

—Désolée sa a dérapé, se justifia Riza.

—Dérapé ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui a dérapé ?!

—Vous faisiez quoi Général ?

—Hmm, je relisais quelques dossiers que Breda m'a gentiment laissés.

Un silence s'installa et dura assez péniblement. Une sorte de gêne avait squatté la salle. Puis vint une idée au Général de Brigades.

—J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un très bon restaurant au village … vous êtes intéressée je vous invite.

Pour seule réponse le lieutenant-colonel fit un agréable sourire à son supérieur.

Il allait pleuvoir pensa immédiatement Edward il proposa donc à Winry de rentrer, mais cette dernière voulant rester pour trouver d'autres pistes ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde. Les traces laissaient sur le sol menaient à un bosquet de mauvaises herbes, quand Winry voulu s'en approcher Edward la devança en espérant pouvoir trouver réellement quelque chose, mais vint tout d'abor une goutte, puis une autre et ce fut une fois de plus l'averse. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et s'arrêtèrent à la vieille petite église. L'endroit était poussiéreux et salle, des fleurs sauvages avaient régner en ces lieux. Et le froid aussi avait fait sentir sa présence, Winry grelotant ne laissant pas Ed indifférent sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules, Ed lui avait prêté sa veste. Elle murmura un faible merci.

—Tu sais, commença-t-elle, quand t'avais disparu je … Al et moi … et quand …

—Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Winry ?, demanda Ed curieux.

—Je veux dire que je me suis vraiment sentie seule quand Alphonse et toi aviez disparu, j'ai tant souhaité que vous reveniez. Vous m'avez terriblement manquée, et aux autres aussi …

—Winry, fit Ed qui se sentit désolé.

—Promets-moi que plus jamais vous ne me laisserez. Que plus jamais vous ne partirez … c'est déjà assez difficile avec ce qui ce passe alors …

—Ne t'inquiètes pas Al et moi on ne compte pas repartir, il y a beaucoup de personnes auxquelles nous tenons et on ne compte pas les quittés de si tôt.

—J'en fais parti ? De ces personnes auxquelles vous tenez ?

—Oui …

Un fracas les fit sursauter, quelqu'un avait forcé la porte pour entrer, c'était Alphonse avec une drôle de tête. Quand il les vit un grand sourire s'afficha mais derrière ce sourire ce cachait un terrible malaise …

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre assez long mais bon, j'ai du retard mais si cela ne vous déranges guère, donc voilà, merci pour les reviews encore une fois, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Rien ne va**

Il s'assit un moment regardant la pluie battante avant de demandait si ils avaient vu quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ses yeux étaient tristes malgré le sourire qu'il affichait.

—Mais au fait, commença Winry, où est Breda ?

—Il est allé faire son rapport au Général Mustang, répondit-il l'air de rien.

—Et tu es venu ici tout seul ?

—Oui, dit-il tout souriant.

—Dis Al, lança soudainement Ed, tu fais de la pub pour une nouvelle marque de dentifrice ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire autant ?

—La pluie a arrêté de tomber on peut sortir je pense, dit Al pour changer de conversation.

—hmm, fit Edward sceptique.

Ils quittèrent tous trois la vieille église toute délabrée et suivirent les traces qui menaient au bosquet d'herbes sauvages. Mais de là en sortie une femme, grande, belle et effrayante. Elle avait les cheveux raides de couleurs noirs assez longs, elle portait une robe sombre et un décolleté qui ferait surement bavé Havoc ou Mustang.

—Que font trois gamins dans un endroit pareil ?, demanda-t-elle.

—Et que fais une femme comme vous dans un endroit pareil ?, demanda Edward

—On dirait que tu veux la draguer la, pensa aussitôt Winry. Quel idiot !

—Je cherche l'auberge Coogan.

—Ce n'est pas en trainant ici que vous la trouverez, fit remarquer Winry.

—Vous savez où mène ces traces ?, demanda Alphonse.

—Vers la maison d'une vieille folle, répondit la femme mystérieuse, malheureusement elle est morte pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

—Comme c'est triste, murmura Winry, mais … si on allait quand même.

—J'ai dit que cette femme était déjà morte, insista la femme.

Ed, Al et Winry lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Le soir Nicole organisa un diner spécial rien que pour eux, mais malheureusement Roy et Riza n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient tous autour de la table quand ils virent Esperanza débarquait avec un jeune homme. Tout de suite Victoria s'excita.

—Billy ?! Quelle surprise !!

—Bonsoir, répondit le jeune homme.

Esperanza paraissait toute gênée. Alphonse s'efforça de sourire, on aurait dit un automatisme parce qu'au fond de lui il ressentait une grande tristesse, cela le rendait triste de voir son amie avec cet inconnu, pourquoi ?

—Ooh, les amis, continua Victoria toute souriante, je vous présente Billy Lauper, il est le soi-disant fiancé de Ranza !!

—Soi-disant ?, fit Edward curieux.

—Ce n'est plus mon fiancé, répondit Esperanza d'un ton sec et dur. Heu … bonsoir …

A cette nouvelle une joie vint envahir Alphonse, ce qui n'échappa guère à Victoria. Edward s'assit prêt de Winry. Alors que Jean ne fut pas très loin de son amie Vicky, Nicole s'était assise prêt de son fiancé, Breda lui était entre Alphonse et Esperanza et à côté d'elle Billy. Vint ensuite la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans la petite vallée.

—Général Hopkins !, fit Breda en se levant.

—Général ?, fit l'assemblée.

—Oui je vous présente le Générale d'armée Veronica Hopkins.

—Général d'armée ?, fit Edward surpris qu'une femme soit à la tête de l'armée.

—Le Full metal, enfin on se rencontre, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Roy se leva de bonne humeur, sa soirée au restaurant avec Hawkeye fut pour lui inoubliable. Bien qu'il ne sait rien passé de spécial, ce fut un agréable moment. Un diner aux chandelles parmi des bouquets de roses qu'il avait commandé quelques jours à l'avance. De nouveau dans le travail un faussé c'était creusé encore une fois entre eux deux. Cela dit Victoria qui aimait fouiller un peu partout soupçonnait quelque chose. Cela dit Havoc avait un service à lui demander.

—Tu veux que je te branche avec une fille qui travaille à l'auberge ?

—Hem … c'est ça …

—Son nom ?

—Carole …

—Allez la draguer vous-même vous n'êtes plus un gamin qui a besoin de son amie pour attirer une _« poulette » … _j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, bonne journée Jean.

—Maiheu, elle est méchante aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question, cela dit Al, Ed et Winry se préparèrent pour se rendre de nouveau dans la vallée. Ils évitèrent soigneusement le chemin du Général Hopkins et se rendirent dehors lorsque Nicole leur demanda gentiment d'aller faire les courses pour elle. Ils allèrent sans rechigner mais cela retarder leur plan.

—Edward !! J'ai besoin de toi, help !!

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et virent Esperanza qui ralentit aussitôt en remarquant la présence d'Alphonse.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il surpris.

—Je dois me rendre dans un village assez loin d'ici et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'accompagner … C'est oui, alors c'est d'accord.

Elle prit Ed par le bras s'en même attendre de véritable réponse, mais comment allait-il faire pour mener à bien ses projets. Alphonse un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui ait même pas adresser un regard et Winry qui se sentait véritablement délaissé et trahie de voir Esperanza partir avec Edward. Alphonse et Winry partirent donc faire leur course. En chemin ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche même pas pour un sourire. Alphonse se demandait pourquoi Esperanza ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était fiancée et pourquoi était-elle partie précipitamment avec son frère. Winry elle en voulait vraiment à son amie d'être partie aussi vite avec Ed, c'est vrai elle venait à peine de le retrouver même si cela faisait un moment qu'il était de retour.

—Tu savais qu'elle avait un fiancé ?, demanda Alphonse.

—Je te demande pardon, fit Winry rêveuse.

—Non rien …

Personne n'osait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était pénible. Et même étouffant.

De leur côté Esperanza et Edward avait rejoint Mustang et tous ses hommes. Ils étaient sur le point de se rendre dans la vallée mais une fois sur les lieux ils allaient se disperser.

—Désolée d'avoir éloigner Al et Winry, s'excusa-t-elle.

—C'est mieux ainsi je pense, répondit Ed puis un sourire et il fit toutes sortes de suppositions, dis moi tu ne serais devenue très, très amie avec mon petit frère toi ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds les joues rougissantes légèrement. Puis se ressaisissant :

—Oui Alphonse et moi on est ami pourquoi ? Je pourrais très bien poser la même question sur toi et Winry.

Il sourit et passa devant un petit sourire au lèvre.

Ils avaient dépassé l'endroit où menaient les traces, il y avait une petite cabane, qui tenait à peine debout, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand danger, Mustang renvoyant certains de ses hommes. Il ne restait que Mustang, Havoc, Victoria et Hawkeye, Edward et Esperanza. La cabane fut sombre tandis que Havoc et son amie allèrent visiter l'extérieur, le reste du groupe allèrent à l'intérieur pour visiter l'habitat. L'une des pièces sentait l'humidité et le renfermé. Edward alla ouvrir une fenêtre.

—Oh seigneur !, s'exprima Esperanza.

Elle tomba à genoux, Riza et Roy restèrent figer, Ed quand à lui eu la même sensation que sa jeune amie, quelque chose lui noua l'estomac. Sur le sol une vieille femme allongée sur le dos, la tête penchée en arrière, l'un de ses bras relevé en étant appuyer sur le coude. On aurait dit cette chose qu'il avait vue le jour ou il a voulu transmuter sa mère avec son frère. Esperanza était terroriser on aurait que cela raviver de vieux souvenirs.

—ça va vous deux ?, demanda Mustang.

—Je viens bien, répondit Edward, Esperanza ?

—… je veux sortir, je … je ne me sens pas bien …

—Alors ?, demanda la voix de Havoc au loin.

—Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demanda Victoria en arrivant.

—Je vais bien, rassura sa sœur. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

—Rien de particulier, répondit Jean.

Les deux amis se figèrent en découvrant le cadavre …

**OooO0 0OooO**

Alphonse et Winry était de retour à l'auberge quand Nicole leur dit que le Général d'armée Hopkins voulait les parler. Elle sortit faire un tour au village, laissant l'auberge seule. En entrant dans la chambre du Général, Alphonse demanda à Winry de l'attendre dehors. Elle se tenait face à la fenêtre.

—Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

—Bonjour Général, répondirent-ils en cœur.

—Vous avez fini vos courses ? Où sont passé le full metal et tout les autres ?

—Je …je pensais qu'ils seraient tous ici, en tout cas le sous-lieutenant Fuery est dans sa chambre, répondit Winry.

Elle eu un léger sourire.

—Maintenant que le fiancé de la jeune Mancuso est ici j'imagine que vous passerez moins de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ?

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ?, demanda Alphonse en partit blessé.

—Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, les cœurs faibles périront, aimer ne mène à rien Alphonse Elric et cela est valable pour tout le monde.

—Pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça ?, fit Winry qui ne voulait plus l'entendre.

—Tant qu'à vous jeune fille je pense que vous ne seriez qu'un fardeau inutile au fullmetal, il irait plus loin si il n'avait pas une pleurnicharde accrocher à lui constamment et un frère sur qui il faut veiller comme un trésor convoité.

—Pourquoi ?, demanda Alphonse, pourquoi êtes vous aussi cruelle ? Pourquoi vous nous dites toutes ces choses ? Taisez-vous !!

—Oui énerves-toi, montres ta vrai nature Alphonse, montres nous que tu n'es pas aussi gentil qu'il n'y paraît, vous … n'êtes … que … des faibles …

—TAISEZ-VOUS !!

—Al !, dit Winry avec une peur qui l'envahit, calme-toi et partons d'ici.

—Un mot de cette conversation et les êtres que vous chérissez tant ne seront plus et vous de même …

Elle se retourna pour les fixer avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Dans la vallée retirée du village, Roy, Riza, Jean, Victoria, Edward et Esperanza c'étaient fait encercler par des chimères. Jean et Riza étaient dévalorisés ne sachant pas utiliser d'alchimie, mais les armes à feu qu'ils possédaient n'aller pas durer longtemps non plus. Pourquoi ? Que cachaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils garder secret ?

* * *

_Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'y ait mis du temps, mais bon voilà. Bonne lecture à vous en espérant qu'il vous plaira._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Une vérité dure à accepter …**

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une pièce de la cabane, une pièce vraiment étrange cela dit en levant les yeux Edward vit un dessin recouvrir l'un des murs : un ouroboros …

Le Général d'armée Veronica Hopkins, appela l'un de ses hommes et lui demanda de se rendre là où le travail doit commencer. Pendant qu'Alphonse blessé et en colère se défoulait en allant marcher à travers le village s'en se rendre compte que Winry ne sait plus non plus ou se donnait de la tête. Puis se souciant de son amie il s'arrêta net.

—Tu n'es pas une gêne pour mon frère, non … au contraire tu es … tu es sa force.

Touchée par ses paroles, Winry retrouva le sourire, et dit la même chose à Alphonse, qu'elle n'est pas la seule force que possède Edward.

**OooO0 0OooO**

—Bordel, lança Edward avec colère, on nous a tendu un piège !

—Vous êtes très perspicace Fullmetal, lança Mustang.

—Vous le reconnaissez enfin Général Mustang.

—Partez d'ici, dit une chimère en s'avançant.

—Quelle horreur, dit Esperanza d'un air faussement intéresser.

—Vous vous croyez supérieur à nous, vous humains de pacotille, dit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Sortie de l'ombre une jeune fille, âgée d'au moins six ans ou plus, vêtu de noir, d'une longue chevelure très fine et sombre. Habillé d'un ensemble short court on remarqué une sorte de tache sur l'une de ses cuisses.

—Quoi, vous avez un problème ?!, agressa l'enfant.

—C'est le tatouage de l'ouroboros ?, demanda si soudainement Esperanza, mais … comment est-ce possible … ?

—Je croyais que tous les homonculus avaient été exterminés Général, lança à vif Victoria.

—Mais vous voyez bien que non, dit l'homonculus en riant, et comme vous le savez déjà je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Dites au revoir à votre charmant monde, un monde … parfaitement horrible d'ailleurs … allez-y.

Les chimères attaquèrent, Havoc et Hawkeye, mirent fin à leur jour avec le peu de balles restantes. Les autres usèrent de leur alchimie pour en finir avec leur triste existence, laissant le temps à l'homonculus de partir. Personnes, n'avaient vraiment compris, mais apparemment ils se trouvaient, bel et bien que le retour des homonculus, avait un certain rapport avec l'échec de leur plan. La cabane tomba en ruine après leur combat, sceptique et songeur ils rentrèrent au village, espérant savoir où pouvaient bien se trouver les autres homonculus et comment agissaient ils.

De retour au village, fatigués et sentant la sueur, ils décidèrent d'aller se doucher au plus vite avant de retrouver leurs amis : Alphonse et Winry. Alphonse ne disait rien au sujet de sa drôle de conversation avec le Général des armées Hopkins, ni Winry. Hawkeye qui avait du mal à l'accepter, n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que les deux Généraux soient aussi proches au diner qui fut donné ce soir là. Elle observait d'un œil plus que meurtrier le Général Mustang pour qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il arrête de rire autant, ce qu'il comprit quand il croisa enfin son regard … ses petits yeux noirs et brillants, ce regard sérieux, ses mèches de cheveux sur le front. Elle détourna le regard un peu honteuse d'avoir dévisagé son supérieur de cette manière.

Winry resta silencieuse, elle ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas, et n'adressait aucun regard à Edward, ce-dernier n'appréciait guère ce comportement absurde. Il essaya de la faire réagir, en la piquant avec la fourchette, elle leva les yeux vers lui, il sourit, elle aussi, mais Edward n'en était pas satisfait.

—Winry, commença –t-il d'une petite voix pour que personne n'entende, ça va ?

—Oui, pourquoi ?

—Tu ne dis rien depuis le début du diner, ce n'est pas normal, t'as perdu ta langue ? En plus elle n'est pas jolie ta robe … tu pourrais dire quelque chose, je me suis moqué de ta robe …

Elle sourit, puis éclata de rire quand elle comprit, qu'il voulut juste la faire parler … la faire parler … elle cessa de rire et le regarda un moment qui avait l'impression de durer une éternité, l'apparition d'Havoc les fit sursauter.

—Désolé les jeunes, mais …

—Désolée du dérangement, fit Victoria qui avait envie d'étriper son ami.

Elle l'emmena à la cuisine pour qu'il l'aide à servir le dessert, elle avait promis à Nicole qu'elle remplacerait les employés cette nuit là.

—Incorrigible, murmura Victoria, pourquoi les as-tu dérangés dans leur conversation ?

—Je voulais juste prendre quelque chose, répondit Jean, et puis …

—Et arrête de dévisageait le Général Hopkins de cette manière !, s'énerva-t-elle.

—Pardon ?

—Non rien, elle se retourna vite, oublie-ça. Tu viens m'aider ?

—Oui, ça ma l'air délicieux tout ça, s'exclama-t-il tout content.

Il prit une fraise sur l'une des tartes, Victoria secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, mais Jean glissa la fraise entre les lèvres de son amie et mangea un morceau avant de partir avec le plateau. Gênée et confuse, Victoria ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avala avec difficulté le morceau de fraise restant et emporta le second plat de dessert.

Esperanza prise en sandwich entre Billy et Alphonse, se voyait plus tourner vers son nouvel ami que sur son ex-fiancé. Ils riaient, se moquaient, se taquinaient, enfin ils comportaient comme tout bons amis le feraient. Mais Billy faisait en sorte d'attirer l'attention de la jeune Mancuso. Quand les tartes aux fraises furent là, il prit une fraise, appela Esperanza et lui glissa la fraise entre les lèvres, quand il s'approcha elle détourna la tête et mangea sa fraise avec un grand sourire, continuant sa discussion avec Alphonse.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Ils furent réunis à l'arrière de l'auberge, pendant que Nicole Coogan la fiancée de Fuery accueillait le peu de client présent. Ayant mis à l'écart le Général Hopkins et le jeune Billy.

—Des homonculus ?, fit Winry avec le plateau contenant les rafraichissements.

—Ils ont tous été éliminés non ?, demanda Alphonse, comment cela à pu se faire ? Des transmutations humaines ?

—Se serait possible, affirma Edward, les transmutations humaines ratées donnent naissance aux homonculus …

—« Donnent naissance », coupa Esperanza, ma mère ma donnait la vie, tout comme elle l'a fait pour ma sœur, tout comme ta mère la fait pour Alphonse et pour toi, la vie a été donné à chacun ici présent, c'est quelque chose de naturel et de précieux, comment peux-tu dire que les transmutations humaines leur _donnent naissances_. C'est un bien grand mot, ces choses ne sont pas humaines et elles sont pires que des cauchemars, désolée de m'emporter ainsi, mais … il faut faire en sorte de les neutraliser à nouveau, malheureusement, je n'ai pas connu les précédents « pas-humains », combien étaient-ils ? Comment les distinguaient ? …

Edward resta abasourdi, tout comme les autres, elle avait parlé avec une telle haine dans les yeux, et une telle force dans la voix, qu'elle se fit comprendre et personne ne lui posa plus aucune question.

—Bien alors identifions d'abord la fillette qu'on a croisait dans cette vallée, suggéra Mustang.

—Quelle vallée ?, demanda Winry, vous êtes partis dans la petite vallée, vous nous avez éloigné Alphonse et moi ? C'est pourquoi …

—Mlle Winry, fit Hawkeye en la faisant s'asseoir, calmez-vous.

—Bien d'accord, alors ça avez l'air d'être une gosse, commença Havoc.

—Quoi d'autre ?, demanda Alphonse.

—Pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux fillettes maintenant ?, lança Ed ironiquement.

—Va te faire voir Ed, lança de plus belle Al.

Il éclata de rire dans son coin, tandis que les autres continuaient la description. Qu'apparemment c'était la chose qui les avait attaqués, Esperanza et Winry, que pendant cette nuit elle changeait beaucoup d'apparence et qu'elle avait un tatouage sur la cuisse.

—Envy, dit sans aucune hésitions le jeune Elric.

—Envy ? C'est qui Envy ?, demanda Vicky.

—Il représente l'un des sept péchés capitaux, l'envie, apparemment l'enfant était comme lui, tout pense à croire qu'elle pourrait-être Envy.

—En tout ils étaient sept et je les ais tous rencontrés ou presque, déclara Edward en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une table. Envy, lust, gluttony, wrath, sloth, greed et le Généralissime King Bradley.

—Entre autre Pride : l'orgueil, termina Victoria. Bien comment savoir qui est qui maintenant ? Une personne de l'armée …

—Je l'ai déjà dit des hauts gradés de cette Etats mettent nos vies en danger, le pays est sous leur contrôle, peut-être même qu'il y en a parmi nous en ce moment, insista le Général de brigades Roy Mustang.

—Je me souviens de….Lust, dit Havoc, elle était vachement bien roulée et elle avait un tatouage au niveau de la poitrine.

—C'est que ta l'œil dis-donc ?, répliqua Victoria.

—Lust est le péché de la luxure, continua Mustang, je n'ai pas encore vu quelqu'un être aussi …

—Avez-vous pensé au Généralissime Hopkins ?, proposa Hawkeye.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai mis du temps à finir ce chapitre, à cause des devoirs et des épreuves anticipées, enfin voilà, le prochain et pour bientôt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. + n.n_

_J'ai du mal à faire Alphonse comme dans le manga et l'animé, je trouve mon Alphonse trop gentil, je veux dire qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup et on dirait qu'il se laisse faire … je te sauverais Al._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Une longue nuit**

—Pourquoi la Généralissime ?, redemanda Mustang.

—ça ne peut pas être elle, coupa Alphonse, quand nous l'avons rencontré elle n'avait pas de tatouage au niveau de la poitrine.

—Oui c'est vrai ce jour-là elle portait un grand décolleté et je n'ai vu aucune marque de l'ouroboros, affirma Ed.

—Winry tu n'aurais pas une clef pour moi aussi ?, demanda Esperanza à son amie.

—Vous les tuerez plus tard, interrompit Riza, en y réfléchissant bien, elles sont toutes deux identiques au niveau physique.

—Oui c'est vrai que pour une femme de l'armée elle est superbement bien faite, dit Mustang sans réfléchir.

Hawkeye resta froide, insensible aux paroles de son supérieur, enfin extérieurement, parce que son cœur crier, hurler et avait envie de prendre le Général par le cou et de l'étriper.

—Bien, bien, qui vient ensuite ?, dit Victoria voyant le regard froid de Riza.

—Gluttony, répondit Alphonse, il était assez gourmand d'une forte corpulence avec la marque de l'ouroboros sur la langue.

—Quand il veut Ed c'est un vrai goinfre, lança Winry.

—Ce n'est pas moi qui ais l'air d'une baleine aujourd'hui, rétorqua Edward avec un petit sourire.

—Je te demande pardon ??

—Allons, vous réglerez vos disputes de couple plus tard, dit Mustang.

—Nous ne sommes pas un couple !! dirent-ils ensembles.

Ils passèrent tout un après-midi ou presque à parler sur le même sujet, faire des hypothèses et trouver un moyen de les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Le soir alors que la Lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel et la brise soufflait, Ed et Winry se trouvaient sur l'unique terrasse de l'auberge. Winry les coudes appuyaient sur les barres une fleur à la main, Edward tournait vers les portes faisant dos au ciel bleu nuit. Le vent jouait délicatement avec leurs cheveux.

—Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'une baleine ?, demanda Winry pour rompre le silence.

—Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un goinfre ?

Ed regardait continuellement devant lui, Winry l'observait paisiblement, puis éclata de rire. Un rire si tendre et enfantin, ses yeux pétillaient, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Edward l'admirait, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, Winry leva les bras face au vent.

—Ça fait du bien l'air de la montagne.

—Oui, beaucoup de bien … j'ai hâte de rentrer cela dit.

—J'aimerais bien revoir mamie Pinako et Den … on ira les voir ?

—Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond en s'approchant et faisant face aux étoiles.

Ils discutèrent là toute la nuit, tandis qu'Alphonse et Billy réglaient de petites affaires.

—Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laissez tranquille toi et _Esperanza_ ? Laisse-moi rire, mon petit Alphonse écoute bien Billy Lauper ne se laisse jamais faire, tu entends ? Jamais

—Ne va pas croire que je me laisserais faire par un sale type comme toi, et je ne veux pas que tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Esperanza !

—Mais c'est que je tremble moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me transmuter comme tu l'as fait pour ta mère avec ton _grand frère_ ?

—Enfoiré !!

Billy reçu une droite de la part d'Alphonse, et s'assit un moment en essuyant sa lèvre inférieure puis sourit.

—Pas mal petit, dit-il très fier, mais je trouve que tu n'en fais pas assez.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Billy balança deux ou trois affaires dans sa chambre, et se frappa lui-même avec une telle violence qu'il en fut presque défigurer. Mais se blessure se cicatrisa en un rien de temps, Al resta bouche bée.

—Tu vois _ça_ c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi Alphonse Elric.

—Si tu lui fais du mal …

—Garde tes menaces pour quelqu'un d'autre, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pour finir en beauté, il frappa Alphonse à l'estomac et l'envoya dans la chambre d'en face, en explosant la porte sur son passage. Quelqu'un était sous la douche.

—Mais qu'est-ce que ça ?, dit une jeune fille qui prit une serviette et sortit.

Al ne pouvait plus se relever, il était à bout de souffle.

—Alphonse ?

C'était la chambre d'Esperanza, elle avait les cheveux mouillés, entourés d'une serviette de bain.

—Je … reviens, dit-elle en retournant à la salle de bain prendre un peignoir et enrouler ses cheveux dans une serviette.

—Je suis désolé pour la porte de ta chambre, s'excusa Al.

—Oh, ce n'est rien mis à part le fait que je n'ai plus d'intimité … je dormirais dans ta chambre.

—Comment ?

—Je plaisantais … que c'est-il passé ? T'as perdu des couleurs …

—Billy … Billy il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec lui …

—Quoi Billy ? Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

—A L'AIDE !! AIDEZ-MOI !!, cria justement ce-dernier.

—Oh mon Dieu Billy, elle se leva en courant, Billy ? Billy ?

—Ranza !!, cria Alphonse.

Cela lui était pénible de l'avoir vu courir aussi vite pour retrouver Billy, est-ce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour ce « Billy » ? Serait-il jaloux si cela était le cas ?

—Esperanza mon amour, dit Billy pendu de l'autre coté de la fenêtre.

—Comment t'es arrivé là ?, demanda la jeune femme exaspérer.

—C'est Alphonse il est entré dans ma chambre et il m'a frappé.

—Arrête de me dire des bêtises et comment lui il a atterri dans ma chambre ?

—Je me suis juste défendu, Esperanza je glisse …

L'aidant à revenir dans sa chambre, elle vit un bleu sur son front, assez moche. Et puis quand Billy vit qu'elle était en peignoir il voulu en profiter un peu, mais elle ne laissa pas faire.

—Je te le déconseille Billy, dit-elle en le faisant asseoir.

—Ne la touche pas, prévint Al en entrant.

—Monsieur le sauveur.

—La ferme 'y a un truc de pas normal chez toi e…

—Sa suffit d'accord !, cria Esperanza en donnant une claque à l'estomac d'Alphonse, ce dernier ce plia. Vous êtes malade ma parole, de vous battre ainsi, regardez moi ce chantier. Pourquoi ?

—On se battait pour toi, répondit Billy, mais Alphonse ma balancer par la fenêtre … oui, c'est stupide.

—Votre attitude à tout les deux est stupide, rectifia la jeune femme, bien je vais chercher des glaçons en cuisine, toi Al, attends moi dans ma chambre je dois avoir quelque chose pour toi dans mon armoire à pharmacie.

**OooO0 0OooO**

—Arrête de fumer autant Jean, insista Victoria sous le petit kiosque, ce n'est pas bon pour tes poumons.

—Si je fais un arrêt cardiaque tu me feras du bouche-à-bouche, répondit Jean innocemment.

—Tu peux courir pour que sa arrive, je te laisserais crever.

—Aller avoue que tu n'en a envie.

—Non pas plus que toi d'ailleurs et puis da…

—Qui te dis que je n'en ais pas envie ?

—Tais-toi, lança Victoria visiblement mal à l'aise, et puis qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais dans la cuisine l'autre jour ?

—Dans la cuisine, dit Havoc avec un sourire, rien.

—Comment ça rien ? Te fous pas de moi, j'avais cru un moment que t'allais … que t'allais m'embrasser !! Tu m'as fait peur !!

—Je suis si effrayant que sa ?

—Mais non ce n'est pas ça … mais évite de faire ça c'est tout …

—Vicky, interrompit Havoc d'une voix tendre, tu vois toujours quand il y a de l'amour entre deux personnes que tu connais mais quand il s'agit de toi, tu ne vois rien.

—C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien.

—Wouah ce que tu peux être surprenante … Victoria.

—Oui ?

—Je t'aime …

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais son cœur intérieurement faisait des bonds de folie.

—Tu … tu es sérieux ?

—Victoria je n'ais jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle rougit, puis sourit. La lune était vraiment magnifique se soir là.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Fuery, sa charmante fiancée ainsi qu'Hawkeye et Mustang étaient dans un petit salon à discuter du futur mariage de Fuery.

—Se serait bien si l'on faisait notre mariage ici, t'auras plus de clients ainsi, dit Kain très enthousiaste.

—Oui c'est une très bonne idée mon chéri, qu'en pensez-vous ?, fit Nicole toute souriante.

—Oui se serait charmant, répondit Roy.

—Oui se sera magnifique un mariage ici, répondit Hawkeye.

En quittant leurs amis, Roy décida d'accompagner Riza à sa chambre.

—Vous pensez que je pourrais me marier un jour ?, demanda Mustang.

—Si une femme a pitié de vous, oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Riza d'un air désintéressé.

—Ce que vous êtes méchante Colonel, pleurnicha Roy.

Elle sourit.

—J'espère moi aussi pouvoir me marier un jour, dit-elle d'un murmure.

—A mon avis vous aurez tellement de prétendant que vous saurez qui choisir. Mais si vous voulez, je suis là.

—Oubliez cette idée Général Mustang, les officiers ne sont pas autorisés à se marier entre eux.

—Donc vous auriez été intéressée si l'un de nous deux n'étaient pas officier ?

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, il n'y avait pas de message caché. Ma chambre est ici, bonne nuit Général.

—Bonne nuit Colonel.

Ils se séparèrent avec un déchirement au cœur, travailler côte à côte devenait presque qu'un martyre de jour en jour, après toutes les épreuves endurées ensemble, leurs sentiments à chacun avaient quelques peu évoluer, mais cela était difficile, Mustang et Hawkeye sont tous deux officiers, ils ne peuvent avoir de liaisons ensembles, sans cela Roy aurait certainement déjà fait sa déclaration.

**OooO0 0OooO**

—Voilà tes glaçons Billy, passe une bonne nuit, on réparera cette porte demain matin … et une dernière chose.

—Oui ?, dit Billy en mettant le sac de glaçons sur son soi-disant bleu.

—Ne t'avise plus de poser tes pattes sur Alphonse, dit Esperanza en tournant les talons.

Elle retourna à sa chambre et répara sa porte grâce à son alchimie, Alphonse était à demi-endormi sur son lit.

—Hey, murmura-t-elle, ne dort pas ici, sinon je dormirais où moi ? A côté de toi ?

—C'est une bonne idée, répondit Alphonse en riant.

—Pardon ?

—C'était une blague Ranza, avoua Al avec un petit sourire, il s'assit enfin.

—Mais si je ne tue pas qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

—Pourquoi t'as peur de me tuer ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

—Je n'ai pas peur de te tuer, j'ai peur d'Edward … bien je vais chercher quelque chose pour ton ventre.

—Merci … ne me dit pas que t'as peur d'une si petite chose qu'Edward ?

—Attention, si sa trouve il t'a entendu de la où il est et il pourrait arriver ici en défonçant de nouveau ma très belle porte.

Ils éclatèrent de rire dans une ambiance bonne enfant et … effectivement la porte vola en éclat.

—Quoi il m'aurait vraiment entendu ?, se demanda Al surpris. T'es super balèze dans ce cas grand frère.

Mais quelque chose ne clochait pas. Il n'y avait aucun débris de la porte.

—Il y va fort quand même, dit enfin Esperanza.

Un grognement, et elle alla voir, poussant un « oh mon dieu ! » dans un souffle, de loin dans sa chambre Billy devenait fou de rage, il sortait sa langue, sur laquelle se trouvait un ouroboros. Il criait, il disait avoir faim, il souffrait.

—Billy est un homonculus ?, dit Alphonse tout aussi surpris. Il vient vers nous.

Dans le couloir pas loin de leur chambre, Nicole et Kain montaient apporter une lettre à Esperanza.

—Alphonse Elric, répéta encore une fois cette chose, Alphonse Elric …

Un combat s'engagea, Alphonse usa de son alchimie, les dégâts furent énormes, alertés par les bruits, certains clients s'en allèrent au plus vite, un éboulement, des cris, Edward, Winry, Victoria et Havoc, Hawkeye et même Roy entendirent ce vacarme et se rendirent sur les lieux. En arrivant ce fut le choc, Fuery en larme fouillant sous des décombres aidé par Esperanza elle aussi en larme, alors qu'Alphonse se battait contre Billy.

* * *

_Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui me fut agréable à écrire, pour une fois je suis un peu trop rapide enfin bon, en espérant toujours que cela vous plaise et merci pour vos reviews et aux autres de lire ma fic … _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : enfin réuni**

Que c'était-il passé ? Pour la première fois de leur vie, Mustang, Havoc et Hawkeye voyait l'un de leur coéquipier autant en larme et autant désespéré. Jean portait son arme et quand Kain la vit, il la saisit et tenta de tirer sur Billy en évitant de toucher Alphonse, Edward l'en avait avertit. Il toucha Billy, enfin l'homonculus qu'il était en plein front, il s'écroula, bien sur ils s'avaient que ce n'était pas fini.

—Tu es alchimiste non ?, demanda Kain à Esperanza.

—Oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié, répondit-elle abasourdi encore sous le choc.

Elle transmuta alors les débris qui aussitôt reprirent leur état originel, découvrant Nicole inconsciente, en voyant cela Winry alla les aider, Alphonse se fit brutalement projeter contre un mur, à ce moment Ed et Roy allèrent à la rencontre de l'homonculus. Riza en position était prête à tirer en cas de problème, c'est alors que Victoria hurla :

—MAIS MERDE ALLEZ VOUS BATTRE DEHORS VOUS POURRIEZ DETRUIRE CETTE ENDROIT !!

Sur ses mots, après qu'Alphonse c'était relevé ils entrainèrent le nouveau Gluttony loin d'ici. Mais une fois dehors, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. C'est alors qu'on exigea des explications.

—J'ignore comment mais Billy est un homonculus, c'est … Gluttony.

—C'est la meilleure celle là !, s'exclama Edward d'une joie totalement inexistante.

—Il doit y en avoir d'autres c'est certains, dit Mustang en s'asseyant.

A ce moment Hawkeye arriva, disant avoir reçu un appel de Breda leur informant de phénomènes étranges, la marque des homonculus a été peinte en grand sur les façades du QG de Central et que l'un d'eux avait saccagé le bâtiment.

—Vous allez bien lieutenant Fuery ?, demanda Mustang une fois rentrée, et Nicole ?

—Elle va bien, elle …, il s'arrêta un moment pour verser quelques larmes.

—Elle a été conduite à l'hôpital de Central, elle ne sentait plus l'une de ses jambes, répondit Winry attristée et à la fois troublée par les événements.

—J'en ai marre je rentre à Central moi aussi, dit Esperanza à bout de nerf.

—Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu te barres aussi facilement, hop Mlle Mancuso n'est plus là et préfère s'éclipser pour ne plus avoir à faire avec cette histoire !, lança Victoria.

—Si je le retrouve je le descends, répondit-elle avec une telle froideur qu'elle en était effrayante.

—Qu'en penserais nos parents s'ils t'entendaient ?

—Rien, parce que s'ils étaient encore en vie nous ne serions pas ici, nous aurions eu une autre vie. Je vais retrouver ce fumier et en finir avec toutes ces choses immondes qu'on nomme « homonculus ».

—Ranza ! RANZA !!

—Laisse-la un moment, dit Havoc en retenant Victoria, elle va se calmer.

Tous sur les nerfs, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, l'auberge avait besoin d'être réparé, Havoc décida d'accompagner Fuery à Central pour voir sa fiancée en compagnie de Victoria.

—Alphonse, dit Victoria avant de partir pour la capitale, prend bien soin d'elle.

—On prendra tous soin d'elle comme elle le ferait pour nous, répondit Edward à la place d'Alphonse, la connaissant…

—Merci … infiniment merci … et dites-lui bien d'aller se rhabiller, merci encore …

Alphonse et Edward l'avait rattrapé, effectivement elle était encore en peignoir et ses cheveux étaient toujours enroulés dans une serviette. Quand ils le lui dirent, elle prit la serviette la mis devant son visage et hurla dedans, elle se sentit stupide.

—Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en filant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Winry les rejoignit et les fit passer leur envie de rire à tous les deux à coup de clef à molette. « Ouch !! », s'exclama Esperanza en ayant entendu l'impact.

—Où va-t-on Général ?, demanda Ed à Mustang.

—Apparemment ils ont quittés cet endroit, je pense que l'on doit se rendre à Central, ils ont souillé le QG, ils vont m'entendre.

—Quand est-ce que se sera fini ?, demanda Esperanza avec l'air d'une fillette, parce que …

—Ce sera fini quand se sera fini, répondit Alphonse en la poussant dans une auto, montes sois gentille …

—Oui je le serais je suis juste un peu perturbée comme tu le sais déjà.

Ils étaient en route pour Central, le Général et Ed devant alors que les autres se firent chacun une place à l'arrière et c'était à ce moment que Winry pensa au « minibus ». Mais quand ils le regardèrent tous il n'avait plus rien d'un véhicule en usage.

—Dites-moi franchement comment sont créés les homonculus ?, demanda Esperanza sur la route.

—Vous êtes alchimiste, non ?, répondit Mustang.

—Mouais sauf que c'est le seul chapitre que j'ai survolé du regard la seule chose que je sais c'est ce qu'ils sont et non comment ils sont créés.

—Et bien saches que les homonculus sont les fruits de transmutations humaines ratée.

—Toutes les transmutations humaines sont ratées, lança-t-elle au vif. Donc cela veut dire que d'autres imbéciles ont tentés ce truc d'interdit, complètement absurde, ils sont donc très récents.

—Oui c'est bien ça, répondit Edward avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voie.

Winry avec une tristesse dans les yeux observait le ciel évitant le regard des autres, et Alphonse ferma les siens pour pouvoir se reposer un peu ou alors oublier certaines choses du passé.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Dans un appartement de Central très bien décoré, se trouvait Billy et l'enfant de la vallée mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. D'autres présences, d'autres homonculus, l'un d'eux manqués à l'appel, «travail » disait Billy.

Ils étaient tous au Q.G, et ils étaient très tard, mais personne n'avait vraiment l'idée d'aller dormir, Esperanza faisait les cents pas elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Mustang et les deux frères Elric étaient tous les trois près d'une fenêtre pour prendre l'air frais mais en même temps.

—Bien j'imagine qu'il faut qu'on …, commença Roy complètement perdu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse.

—Moi non plus, répondit Ed la tête dans les mains.

—Il faut qu'on sache ce que veule les homonculus, qui ils sont et où ils sont, dit Alphonse.

—Général Mustang, fit Hawkeye en entrant. Le lieutenant Havoc et Mlle Mancuso viennent d'arriver.

—Merci Colonel.

—Nicole va mieux elle peut de nouveau sentir sa jambe mais elle devra rester à l'hôpital pendant un moment.

Dans une petite pièce se trouvaient toue le petit groupe, sauf Esperanza, cette dernière revenait avec un plateau sur lequel se tenaient des tasses de café. Elle servie tout le monde.

—Bien je pense qu'il serait temps de …, commença à peine Mustang.

—Je pense sincèrement que LA Généralissime Hopkins est un homonculus, insista Hawkeye.

—Elle a peut-être raison, approuva Winry dans son coin.

—C'est vrai ça peut-être une possibilité, continua Alphonse.

—C'est vrai qu'elle n'inspire pas confiance mais de la à dire que c'est un homonculus, rectifia un peu Havoc, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle ?

—Rien, répondirent en cœur Al et Winry.

—J'avoue qu'elle est bizarre, dit Victoria, mais bon ce ne serait pas exagéré ?

—Et puis cet homme étrange qu'on a croisé à l'hôpital, dit soudainement Havoc à Vicky.

—Un homme étrange ?, demanda Roy en se levant, quel homme étrange ?

—Ne l'écoutez pas il voulait parler de mon père, répondit Victoria avec un sourire plus que radieux.

A ces mots Esperanza renversa une tasse de café.

—Désolée, dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que toute cette histoire t'avait troublé à ce point mais de là à dire que tu as vu notre père …

—Je l'ai vu on a discuté il m'a tout raconté il …

—Je croyais que votre père était mort il y a de cela deux ans ?, demanda Winry sceptique.

—Il est mort e…

—Alors tu penses que ce pourrait-être un homonculus ?, demanda Edward.

—Non, c'est mon père, insista Victoria, pendant ces deux dernières années il vivait chez des ishbals il me l'a dit !

—Il est mort Vicky, répondit sa sœur avec une telle tristesse qu'elle était bien obligée de la croire.

—Non, je … je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux … je …

—Tout comme je l'ai vu allongé dans son lit de mort, j'ai vu son corps mais tu n'étais pas là tu étais en voyage à ton retour en apprenant la nouvelle tu es tombée malade, très malade. Et tu sais ce qui passait ensuite ?

—Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda Roy en aillant la sensation de connaître la réponse.

—Notre mère n'est pas morte dans un accident de voiture, dit la jeune brune à toute la seule, elle a tenté de le ramener, elle a braver l'interdit en voulant se prendre pour Dieux, elle a fait une transmutation humaine et j'étais là quand c'était fini j'étais là, c'était un spectacle désolant, oui. Cette chose gisait sur le sol je suis allée l'enterrer malgré le dégout et j'ai fait passer sa mort pour un accident de voiture, j'ai balancé l'auto dans un ravin le soir même.

—Et tu l'as gardé, fit remarquer Hawkeye. La voiture de ta mère ?

—Oui … et je l'ai réparée aussi m...

—Tu t'en ais pas mal sorti pour une gamine qui avait seize ans, dit Havoc.

—Ne la félicite pas tu veux, dit Victoria visiblement en colère, très bien alors cet homme est un homonculus ? Ce n'est pas mon père comme je l'espérais ?

—Désolée, répéta sa sœur.

—Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, demanda Edward très impatient de bouger.

—On va les chercher tout près de l'hôpital, répondit Alphonse.

**OooO0 0OooO**

La jeune Envy descendit les escaliers et se retrouva face à Gluttony, ce-dernier mourrait de faim à en devenir fou.

—Quoi ?, lança Envy froidement, ne me regardes pas comme ça, ils seront bientôt là d'après Wrath, patientes, tu peux le faire non ?

Billy ou plutôt Gluttony avait désormais les cheveux noirs et était vêtu d'une tenue tout aussi sombre.

—Ca va je ne suis pas débiles non plus, rétorqua –t-il, où sont les autres ?

—Hmm, un peu partout je crois, ça va-t-être une fête d'enfer.

Son large sourire de « psychopathe », se distinguait de ces lieux ténébreux.

—Envy, cria une douce voix, devines qui est là ?

—Oh ça va la ferme !!

—Mais quel manque d'éducation, continua cette voix, on est venu aussi vite que possible. Où est notre sœur Lust ?

—Elle va bientôt arriver Greed.

C'était une homme habillé avec élégance mais qui par le regard n'inspirait nullement confiance, il était accompagné de deux autres homonculus, l'un deux très grands environ deux mètres dix-huit et d'une masse musculaire importante qu'Envy avait appelé Sloth et le deuxième était une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs, courts et bouclés elle portait des lunettes de soleil, et était vêtu d'un haut court, d'un pantalon bouffant, trench-coat et de bottes militaires également noirs, Envy l'avait appelée Pride. Il ne manquait plus que Wrath et Lust.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Havoc et Hawkeye étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, les autres ne comptait que sur leur alchimie, mais sans le savoir Winry les avait suivi, car la jeune fille ne savait ni se servir d'arme à feu, ni faire d'alchimie, mais elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

—Alors ?, demanda Havoc en s'installant près de son supérieur.

—Je pense qu'ils doivent se situé non loin de l'hôpital, répondit Roy en scrutant l'horizon. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête.

—Colonel Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc couvrez nos arrières

—Bien Général Mustang, répondirent-ils.

Le petit groupe s'avança et commença à rôder autour du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse aperçoive un vieil immeuble sur la droite.

—Tu crois ?, demanda Edward, dans ce cas allons-y.

Dans cet immeuble, un sourire se fit, et murmura à ces semblables que c'était le moment.

Au moment même ou les deux frères Elric se mirent à bouger ils se firent encerclés par une bande d'individu.

—Vous voilà enfin au complet, lança Mustang prêt à l'attaque.

—C'est risqué de venir ici sans renfort, dit Envy en se montrant. Et pour être exacte nous ne sommes que cinq pour le moment Lust et Wrath vont bientôt arriver.

—On c'est fait avoir, marmonna Esperanza.

—Exactement, dit-une voix suave, arrêtez de vous cacher montrez vous dont.

Et sur ces paroles franches et honnêtes, tous les homonculus se révélèrent, ainsi que la voix inconnue. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui fixa aussitôt les sœurs Mancuso.

—Bonsoir, dit-il gaiment.

—Ordure, rétorqua aussitôt la plus jeune des deux sœurs, tu as beau lui ressemblais tu n'en restes pas moins qu'une immonde masse inhumaine ayant la capacité de vivre en ayant pris la vie d'un autre.

—Elle est douée en parlotte la petite, dit Gluttony, je peux manger maintenant ?

—Tu n'as qu'à te servir de ces deux militaires, il ne nous serons d'aucune utilité.

La Généralissime Hopkins arriva sur les lieux, ni surprise ni effrayés.

—Nous voilà enfin réuni, dit-elle.

Quand elle fut exposée à la lumière de la lune, ils virent la marque de l'ouroboros sur la poitrine.

—Colonel Risa Hawkeye, dit l'homonculus. Il fallait la croire depuis le début vous savez … oh que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Alphonse Elric ?

—Comment se fait-il qu'on n'est pas vu la marque de l'ouroboros le premier jour qu'on vous a vu ?, demanda Edward.

—Un ami nous a trouvés le moyen de les dissimuler quand nous le souhaitions, aujourd'hui il repose au fond d'une rivière il doit-être heureux j'imagine.

—Heureux ?!, se révolta Edward, vous pensez qu'une personne peut-être heureuse après avoir été tuée ?

—Nous le sommes bien nous, les gens nous tuent que sa soit accidentel ou non, on revit et on est heureux.

—Ca va Lust met la en veilleuse, coupa Envy. La réunion de famille va bientôt commencer.

Serait-ce le début d'un enfer ? La Généralissime c'était faite découvrir assez tôt, mais cela lui importait peu. Havoc avait un œil rivait en direction de Victoria, cette dernière n'avait toujours rien répondu après sa déclaration. Hawkeye bien que souvent indifférente espérait que son supérieur ne se ferait pas blessé. Alphonse murmura à Esperanza de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Edward garda un œil à la fois sur son frère et à la fois sur les homonculus, et avait une petite pensée qu'il ne pouvait vraiment expliquer pour Winry …

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre assez long et qui traine un peu surement. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez, à la prochaiinnnneeeeeuh. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 **

—Aïïïeeeuuu !!, hurla Edward en étant jeter dans une pièce, faites attention nous sommes vos prisonniers !!

—Justement Ed ils font de nous ce qu'ils veulent, fit remarquer Alphonse.

Victoria examinait les murs de la pièce comme si elle cherchait une faille, Mustang dans son coin resta la tête entre les genoux en pensant à l'endroit où ils auraient pu emmener Havoc et Hawkeye.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Edward à Victoria.

—Je cherche un moyen de sortir, Ranza bouge tes fesses et vient m'aider, répondit-elle en terminant sur un ordre à sa sœur.

—T'aider à quoi ?, demanda t-elle las.

—Pourquoi vous embêter on est tous alchimiste ici alors autant faire explosé le mur et on s'en va chercher Havoc et Hawkeye, lança Mustang en se levant.

—C'est vrai le général n'a pas tord, affirma Alphonse en se mettant debout lui aussi.

—Alors il faudra se tenir près au cas si les homonculus nous attendent de l'autre côté, dit Edward.

—Aucun problème, répondit Esperanza.

Elle fit voler un mur en éclat, c'était un lieu insalubre et plein de désolation, la jeune fille poussa un sifflement, ce qui fit sourire Alphonse et qui fit aussi que Victoria n'apprécia guère.

—Les jeunes filles ne sifflent pas !

—C'est toujours ce qu'on dit.

—Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu retenir Havoc et …

—Hawkeye, termina Victoria en fixant le Général droit dans les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir les retrouver.

Surgirent derrière eux, deux homonculus, Gluttony et Wrath. Les deux sœurs décidèrent de s'occuper d'eux.

—Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, rassura l'une des sœurs, retrouvez les au plus vite, s'il vous plaît.

Un regard long et intense se fit entre Al et Esperanza avant que cette dernière ne se tourne vers ses adversaires.

—Allons-y, dit Al à contrecœur.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois et étaient arrivés près d'une pièce gardée par un homonculus endormie. Le baraqué de deux mètres dix-huit. Arriva le Généralissime Hopkins enfin Lust.

—Pousses-toi, lança-t-elle. J'ai besoin de l'un des deux alors dégage de là !! Debout la marmotte !!

Elle ouvrit la porte, ils étaient tous trois prêts à bondir, mais hélas …

—Sloth !!, cracha Lust. Tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé, maintenant !!

—Quoi encore ?

—Où sont les prisonniers ? Réponds-moi où c'en est fini de ton existence.

—Heu … je l'ignore je n'ai fait que garder la porte tu sais.

—Sloth : la paresse. Quand on garde la porte on garde également ce qu'il y a derrière !!

—Il y avait un garçon et une fille je crois qui sont passés …

—Apparemment ils ont loupé ton cerveau, je te signal que les prisonniers comptaient une fille et un garçon, tu vas devoir aller t'expliquer !

« Génial », pensa Mustang, sa seule pensée était de retrouver Riza (sans oublier Havoc bien sur) et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils essayèrent de passer outre et de chercher ailleurs, mais un trébuchement d'Edward trahi leur présence. Lust s'approcha alors, les trois compères tournèrent à droite au bout du couloir.

—Ecoute fullmetal ce n'est pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour faire du bruit, dit Mustang, tu es petit fais-toi discret.

—Petit ? Petit ? Aussi petit que chaque particule qui constitue l'air, qu'on se fiche s'il est bien là ou non !

—Baisses d'un ton Ed, tu vas nous faire repérer, siffla son frère.

—C'est déjà fait je pense, lança une délicate voix derrière-eux.

**OooO0 0OooO**

On ne pouvait vraiment dire si les sœurs Mancuso menaient le combat ou pas. Mais une chose était sur, les homonculus ne se fatiguaient guère contrairement aux deux sœurs, et l'état des pièces et des couloirs dans lesquelles ils avaient combattu, devenaient dangereuse, la moindre secousse ferait tout effondrer.

—Combien de temps allez-vous encore tenir debout ?, demanda sarcastiquement Gluttony.

—Le temps qu'il faudra !, rétorqua Esperanza.

Souplesse et précision étaient les mettre mots des combats engagés en ces lieux, les filles devaient non seulement s'aider de leur alchimie, mais devaient également éviter les attaques et combattre si possible au corps à corps. La férocité de Gluttony à manger tout et n'importe quoi réduisait les espoirs de la plus jeune à sortir de là vivante. Et Wrath s'avérait extrêmement rapide. A ce moment les deux sœurs s'attaquèrent d'abord à l'un d'entre-eux et firent que Wrath se retrouva expulser à l'étage inférieur.

—A toi maintenant, murmura Victoria à Gluttony.

Une boule d'énergie formait par son pouvoir alchimique le frappa en pleine tête et la fit voler en éclat …

**OooO0 0OooO**

—C'est déjà fait je pense, lança une délicate voix derrière-eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Lust qui avait déjà commencé à allonger ses doigts aussi fins et aiguisés que des rasoirs, sa main pointait vers le haut, bientôt vers eux. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre et qu'une masse sombre chuta l'homonculus. Gluttony était à présent comme pour le grand des hasards empalé par la gracieuse main de Lust, profitant de ce moment Ed transmuta une sorte de piège avec les murs les fondants au décor, les laissant ainsi le temps de se sauver.

C'est à ce moment que Roy réalisa que Gluttony avait apparemment perdu, pour l'instant, face aux sœurs Mancuso. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait qu'elles s'en sortiraient très bien.

—Avec tes bêtises on a faillit perdre notre temps à nous battre, lança furtivement Alphonse.

—Arrêtes ce n'était pas comme ci je faisais des bêtises tout le temps, répliqua Edward.

—Tu fonces toujours tête baissée.

—T'es toujours méfiant.

—Idiot.

—Imbécile.

—Ça suffit vous deux, interrompit Mustang, écoutez.

Il y avait du bruit dans l'une des pièces, on entendait des voix, des voix familières. Edward crut entendre la voix de Winry. Mais en entrant il fut déçu de constater que ce n'était que Havoc et Hawkeye, non pas qu'il n'était pas content de les savoirs en sécurité, mais il aurait espérer la voir ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Mais pourquoi ? Il se le demandait toujours.

Mustang se jeta illico dans les bras de Risa, heureux qu'elle aille bien, ce qui étonna tout le monde, et fit une poignée sincère à Jean avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras en bon camarade.

—Comment vous en êtes vous sortie ?, demanda Roy.

—L'autre grand type là, il était en train de dormir, répondit Havoc.

—L'autre type ? L'autre chose ouais, lança Alphonse dans une imitation d'Esperanza.

Ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère, c'était à ce moment là que Jean réalisa que les deux sœurs manquaient à l'appel.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elles, elles vont bien, fit Alphonse en voyant l'expression de son visage.

—Allons les retrouver, dit Hawkeye qui rechargeait son arme.

—Bonne idée, renchérit Jean en faisant de même.

De nouveau réuni, enfin presque, ils essayèrent de sortir de ce piège, mais quelqu'un leur tomba dessus, ce fut Greed. Edward attaqua, abimant le costume de l'homonculus, ce qui bien sur l'énerva aussitôt.

Il riposta, quand un bras lui tomba dessus, tachant son beau costume.

—C'est dégoutant, n'est-ce pas ?, lança Edward avec un sourire narquois.

—Hmm, Gluttony à tendance à ce manger lui-même, dit Greed d'un air calme.

—Cannibalisme prononcé, lança Havoc. Il devrait se faire soigner. D'ailleurs vous devriez tous le faire.

—Bien sur, répondit Greed.

Sans rien dire il les attaqua, Hawkeye vida sur lui tout son chargeur. Le flame alchimiste le grilla sur place et le temps qu'il se régénère ils étaient déjà partie. Ils firent une pose, maintenant fallait retrouver les deux sœurs et sortirent, préparer un plan d'attaque et revenir, enfin c'était ce que penser Edward. Fallait-il monter où descendre ? Havoc s'allongea puis se redressa brusquement, Hawkeye et son supérieur se figèrent comme s'ils entendaient quelque chose.

—Vous allez bien ?, demanda Alphonse.

—Chut, répondit Hawkeye.

Soudainement Jean se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens :

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, hurla Jean.

—Comment avez-vous eu cette oreillette Mlle Mancuso ?, demanda Mustang.

Ed et Al échangèrent un regard perplexe.

—Très bien je me tais, conclu Havoc en s'asseyant fusille sur les genoux.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ed.

—Nous sommes en relation avec les sœurs Mancuso, lui répondit Hawkeye.

—Vraiment ?, fit Al enflammé puis repris en se rinçant la gorge, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

—Vicky ici le lieutenant Jean Havoc répondez, murmura le blond, où êtes-vous ?

—…

—En plein combat !! Attendez on arrive.

—Mais elles sont où ?, demanda Alphonse avec insistance.

—Quelque part au dessus de nous, dit Riza en examinant le plafond.

**OooO0 0OooO**

Toutes deux face à Gluttony, combien de fois l'avaient-elles déjà tué depuis le début du combat ? Blessées et épuisées, mais d'une volonté de fer incroyable. Quand elles furent rejointes par deux inconnus pas si inconnus que sa. L'un était une fille à en juger par ses courbes, même si sa tête était recouverte par une large capuche et l'autre un homme de taille moyenne. La fille combattait l'homonculus, ses mouvements, sa technique de combat leur était familière. L'homme, lui, vidait toutes ses munitions sur la chose. Les deux sœurs se joignirent à l'inconnue pour combattre encore et encore Gluttony, infatigable, lui, qui apparemment se fichait bien du temps qui passait. Mais vraiment à bout de force, elles décidèrent de battre en retraite, si elles le pouvaient, mais heureusement l'homme qui les accompagnait le fit voler en éclat par une bombe. Il semblait ne plus revenir à lui. Ses membres se désintégrèrent et partirent en fumer. Effondrés par terre comme des mouches, Esperanza et Victoria essayaient de deviner l'identité de leur sauveur.

—Où avez-vous appris à vous battre comme ça ?, demanda Vicky.

—C'est Ranza qui m'a appris, répondit-elle.

—Mais ferme la s'il te plaît, se plaignit Esperanza.

—Mais t'es qui, c'est notre technique de combat ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça traitre à ton sang.

—C'est Winry, je ne pensais pas qu'en quelques mois elle aurait autant progressé, répondit sincèrement la jeune brune, félicitation Win …

—Bon levez-vous, dit l'homme une fois son arme chargée.

—Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres Fuery va voir ta femme !, balança Victoria comme une saoularde.

—Comment avez-vous su ?, demanda ce dernier en faisant tomber sa capuche.

—Je suis quasiment au QG la plupart du temps, avec le temps … vous voyez ?

Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, tous les murs étaient effondrés, toutes les pièces ne formèrent plus qu'une, évitant le trou dans lequel était tombé Wrath auparavant, à travers les débris et la poussière, ils virent trois allonger par terre, blessés au bord de l'épuisement, et Fuery debout regardant par la fenêtre, le jour aller se lever. Ils priaient pour qu'elles soient encore en vie et l'inconnu. Mais plus ils approchaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de la connaître.

—Winry !, cria Ed en accourant auprès d'elle.

—Ma tête !, se plaignit Esperanza.

Mécontente elle transmuta le sol et lança des bouts de planchers un peu partout. Al et Jean allèrent auprès de leur belle pour les aidés un peu. Victoria saignait du coin de la tête, Esperanza égratignée de toute part, avait une belle blessure à la jambe. Et Winry juste épuisée, les deux sœurs avaient en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

—Winry, murmura Ed, ça va ?

—Oh Edward, dit-elle dans le vague, désolée d'avoir désobéit, tu vas me crier dessus, hein ?

—Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt, dit Esperanza, c'est une grande battante.

—Une battante ? Elles ?, dirent en même les frères Elric.

—Esperanza est mon maître, dit Winry en s'asseyant. Ils sont encore vivants ?

—Pas Gluttony en tout cas, répondit Vicky, Jean tu m'aides ?

Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux sans répondre, cette dernière regarda ailleurs, visiblement gêner.

—Vous voulez bien m'aider Général ?, demanda-t-elle à Roy.

—Evidemment, répondit-il tout souriant.

Mais Jean s'interposa tendit sa main à la damoiselle qui la saisit fermement, il évita toutefois de la regarder.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ces deux là ?, demanda Esperanza à Al.

—Aucune idée, répondit-il, lèves-toi maintenant.

Avec peine, elle réussie, ils étaient là depuis un moment et personne n'était venu les dérangés, il valait mieux partir maintenant.

Alphonse porta Esperanza sur son dos, cette-dernière s'endormit, et comme une enfant elle resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Alphonse sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ils quittèrent tous cet immeuble en ruine.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ?, demanda Edward à Winry.

—… je … je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisé à attendre que vous rentiez, commença-t-elle la tête basse. Sachant que vous auriez pu y rester.

—… tu sais fort comme on est on s'en serait sorti, dit-il d'un air détaché.

—Bien sur, lança Roy dans son dos.

Cet homme, au regard noir et mystérieux, un sourire de tombeur, normal c'était un tombeur. Mais voyons Risa ne pense pas à sa maintenant, elle fixait le ciel pour changer ses pensées.

—Vous allez bien Colonel ?, demanda Roy.

—Oui ça va aller, menti-t-elle en évitant de le regarder.

—Mon Général, fit Fuery, j'ai appris que l'hôpital allait bientôt être fermé, sauf que pour le moment aucun patient n'a été transférer.

Dans leur vieil immeuble, des regards suivaient leur faible silhouette dans le noir sans un mot.

* * *

_Voilà encore un long chapitre, bonne lecture à vous. Je n'ai point trouver de titre pour ce chapitre …_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : ce que l'on se refuse à soi même  
**

Ils furent pris en main à l'infirmerie du Q.G. Edward et Roy dehors à discuter d'une quelconque stratégie à la destruction des homonculus. Ed savait quelque chose ayant appartenu à leur corps lors de la transmutation pouvait les affaiblir mais … ils ignoraient tout de ces nouveaux homonculus, sauf peut-être …

—Victoria, chuchota Winry, quelque chose ne va pas avec le lieutenant Havoc ?

—… Heu … si tout vas bien pourquoi ?, mentit-elle

—Vous aviez l'air si complice, et maintenant …

—Il t'a avoué ses sentiments ?, demanda sa sœur en débarquant comme une malade.

Elle ne répondit pas, Hawkeye était venue les chercher et les ramener chez eux enfin à la demeure des Mancuso. Ils furent ramenés dans l'après-midi. Comme une douleur, un silence s'installa dans la maison, Victoria s'enferma dans sa chambre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Edward surpris.

—Je l'ignore, répondit Esperanza.

La nuit tomba sur la ville, la lune immense et belle se dessinait dans le ciel. Le téléphone sonna, Esperanza alla décrocha. Au moment Victoria apparu à la salle à manger, on aurait cru un fantôme. Les autres commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiétait de son état. Winry tenta une approche.

—Depuis qu'on est sorti de là-bas tu m'as l'air vraiment étrange, commença-t-elle, ça va ?

—Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, dis-moi grande romantique que tu es, est-ce que tu avouerais tes sentiments à la personne que tu aimes tout en sachant que cette personne t'aime aussi, mais qu'en l'ayant évité pendants quelques jours il ne parle même plus.

—Je pense que je m'excuserais d'abord et je le lui dirais, quelque chose comme ça, répondit Alphonse.

—C'était à moi qu'elle avait posé la question, se plaignit Winry.

—J'ignorais que tu étais un grand romantique, se moqua Edward.

—Ouais c'est pourquoi que moi, comparé à toi j'aurais un harem avec plein de filles à mes pieds.

—Mais bien sur, fit Esperanza en revenant.

Elle s'assit l'air gêné avec un petit regard discret à Al au passage. Quand sa sœur se leva elle s'agita dangereusement.

—Al calme ta copine !, lança Ed.

—Ce n'est pas ma copine !, répliqua Alphonse rougissant à vue d'œil.

—Vicky on doit partir pour Riviera demain !!

—Quoi ?!, fit toute l'assemblée.

—Notre tante est très malade elle a besoin de nous, déclara Esperanza la mine triste, on doit s'absenter pendant un moment en attendant essayez de trouver des infos sur ces homonculus.

—Alors vous avez de la famille finalement, fit remarquer Winry.

—C'était une amie de nos parents ce n'est pas réellement notre tante, dit Victoria en ouvrant la porte, je sors je serais là demain matin ne t'inquiètes pas.

—Oh mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée, répondit sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin, au fait attention à ne pas faire de bêtise si vous passez la nuit ensemble, idiote qui n'a même pas vu l'amour lui passer sous le nez.

—Dans ce cas vous êtes aussi des idiots tous les quatre. Et puis cela m'étonnerait que je regrette cette « bêtise ». Bonne soirée !

Elle sortit, Al et Ed se demandant bien où elle allait comme ça. Et ce sont les filles qu'on traite de naïve ? Victoria se rendait chez Jean dans l'espoir qu'il soit là se soir. Elle frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit, le cœur battant et très déçue elle insista quand même. Au bord des larmes, elle prit un papier dans son sac et se mit à écrire, elle glissa le mot sous la porte et partie.

Jean sortait de sous la douche, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux retombants dans ses yeux. Il alla se préparait un petit quelque chose quand il vit à la fenêtre de sa cuisine une silhouette marchait dans la rue, il l'a reconnu à la lueur d'un lampadaire, c'était elle ! Que faisait-elle ici ?

Il courut aussitôt vers la porte mais la vue d'une feuille par terre le ralenti. Il la déplia :

_Coucou ! C'est Vicky je suis passé mais t'étais pas là apparemment._

_Et pour une raison qui me paraît évidente cela me rend triste, j'ai refoulé ce que je ressentais _

_Depuis un moment et que je ressens toujours pour toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour_

_Cela m'arriverais et je dois dire que j'aurais été extrêmement heureuse si tu m'avais ouvert la porte mais bon sa ne fait rien, j'espère juste que tu ressentes toujours les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te le dire, mais je t'aime_

_Victoria_

_Mancuso_

Havoc relu le mot n'en revenant toujours pas.

—Secoue-toi !, pensa-t-il, retente ta chance !!

Il descendit vite les escaliers manquant de tomber, il couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte une jeune femme, les joues mouillées par les larmes. Quel chance d'être tombé sur elle aussi vite, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

—T'es là, dit-elle dans un souffle.

—Oui, répondit-il.

—Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir ignoré pendant ces derniers jours.

—Tout excuser …

—Et heu… je voulais aussi te dire que … je … Jean je veux te dire que …

—Tu es une femme et je suis un homme …

—Et nous sommes faits pour nous aimer, je sais … mais laisse-moi finir …

—Si tu le sais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais finir, l'interrompit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les lampadaires de la rue.

De leur côté, Esperanza c'était levée pour aller boire de l'eau, quand un bruit attira son attention. D'un pas hésitant elle s'avança et vit une masse sombre devant la porte arrière de la cuisine.

—Qui-est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—C'est moi …

C'était Edward. Esperanza resserra son peignoir avec ses bras, car elle portait un genre de salopette short très court rouge, un t-shirt blanc et des bas blancs.

—Tu ne dors pas ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

—Et toi ?, répondit-il d'un ton las.

—J'avais soif c'est tout … ça va ?

—Ouii, fit-il avec un grand sourire, et toi ?

—Froid, dit-elle.

Un grand silence souffla. Puis Ed se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu désemparé. Cette dernière soupçonnait quelque chose, et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique soit elle l'interrompit.

—Quoi ?

—Rien, dit-il finalement, … enfin …

—Enfin quoi ?

—Je peux te confier quelque chose ? Tu sais un genre de secret ?

—Vas-y je t'écoute, affirma-t-elle toute souriante, le grand Edward se confie !

—Tu ne diras rien à personne, promis.

—Promis. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

—Et bien il s'agit d'une fille que j'aime bien … que j'aime beaucoup en faite et … je ne sais pas quoi faire pour … attirer son attention … pour qu'elle me remarque en tant « qu'homme »

—Je vois … c'est à peu près mon cas, murmura-t-elle.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui mais bon vas-y continue.

—Heu … quoi dire d'autre ?

—Ce que tu apprécies chez elle ? Je ne sais pas.

—Elle est mignonne … elle a un fort caractère … elle est … elle est ce qu'elle est … d'une gentillesse et d'une patience à toute épreuve …

—Winry, c'est ça ? Je l'avais remarqué, les autres aussi enfin je crois … A mon avis si tu sais rester toi-même cela devrait aller, ne cherches pas à être quelqu'un d'autre.

—Oui … sa ce voit tant que sa ?

—Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un sourire, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confié à elle directement ou à ton frère ?

—Mon frère se moquerait de moi et j'aurais trop peur de sa réaction si je lui parle directement …

—Je vois …

——

D'un autre côté dans la chambre de Winry, c'était Alphonse qui se confiait. Il c'était levé et avait croisé Winry dans le couloir bien après qu'Esperanza soit descendu. Ils étaient à la fenêtre.

—Tu ne diras rien à personne, promis.

—Promis. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

—Et bien il s'agit d'une fille que j'aime bien … que j'aime beaucoup en faite et … je ne sais pas quoi faire pour … attirer son attention … pour qu'elle me remarque en tant « qu'homme »

—Je vois … c'est à peu près mon cas, murmura-t-elle.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui mais bon vas-y continue.

—Heu … quoi dire d'autre ?

—Ce que tu apprécies chez elle ? Je ne sais pas.

—Elle est mignonne … elle a un fort caractère … elle est … elle est ce qu'elle est … gentille un peu susceptible, pas très patiente …

—Esperanza, c'est ça ? Je l'avais remarqué, les autres aussi enfin je crois … A mon avis si tu sais rester toi-même cela devrait aller, ne cherches pas à être quelqu'un d'autre.

—Oui … sa ce voit tant que sa ?

—Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un sourire, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confié à elle directement ou à ton frère ?

—Mon frère se moquerait de moi et j'aurais trop peur de sa réaction si je lui parle directement …

—Je vois …

Après le bruit sourd en provenance de la cours, ils allèrent tous vérifier sans ce douté qu'ils s'y croiseraient. Le noir complet, les filles se cachaient derrière les garçons, et quand ils se croisèrent, des cris de terreur s'envolèrent dans la nuit.

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?, demanda Esperanza sous le choc, et ensemble en plus ?

—Et vous ?, redemanda Winry sur le même ton.

—… heu …, commença à peine Edward.

—Les chats, on est venu les nourrir, dit Esperanza.

—Quels chats ?, fit Alphonse.

—Vous les avez fait fuir, lança-t-elle. Si on rentrait il fait très froid dehors.

Ils rentrèrent sagement à l'intérieur et retournèrent à leur lit. Se demandant bien ce que certains faisaient avec d'autres. Chacun faisant des rêves agréables.

Le lendemain Victoria de retour avec un grand sourire et Esperanza prirent le train pour Riviera et les trois amis partirent pour Resembool rendre visite à mamie Pinako …

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre qui était exclusivement sur les couples, j'espère que vous apprécirez. A la prochaine …_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : les derniers rêves**

Un jour de pluie, les frères Elric et Winry arrivèrent à Resembool. Un médecin sortit de la maison. Winry se précipita vers lui laissant les deux frères perplexes. Une autre jeune fille aux cheveux bruns sortit. Elle adressa un tendre sourire à Ed et suivit le médecin jusqu'à sa voiture.

—Une minute !!!, cria Winry, attendez !!! Qui êtes-vous ?

—Je suis le docteur Beckett et votre charmante voisine m'a appelé, répondit le médecin, Mme Pinako souffre d'une forte fièvre des os.

—Une fièvre des os ?

—Pour le moment elle doit rester au lit, recommanda le , la structure de ses os devient fragile, elle ne doit pas bouger pendant un certains … Voici une liste des médicaments qu'elle devra prendre.

—Merci, dit la jeune fille brune.

Le médecin partit, Winry prit l'ordonnance des mains de la jeune fille qui maintenant avait les mains libre alla faire du gringue à Edward. Ce qui bien sur énerva la jeune Rockbell, mais l'heure n'était pas au dispute. La jeune brune était une fille qui vivait à Resembool et qui fréquentait la même école qu'eux quand ils étaient petits, elle s'appelait Sarah et avait un petit béguin pour Edward avant et même maintenant apparemment.

—Depuis quand est-elle malade ?, demanda Winry à Sarah en l'éloignant d'Edward.

—Cela va faire quelques jours, répondit la jeune fille.

—Il fallait me prévenir !, dit Winry qui se rendit au chevet de sa grand-mère.

———

Riviera n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de là. Victoria était sur un petit nuage, ses doigts touchants à peine ses lèvres. Le cœur léger elle lançait des petits sourires bêtes et très charmée elle était très généreuse et distribuait des bisous à sa sœur et aux gens qu'elle connaissait.

—Vicky ?

—Hmm ?

—Ça va ?, s'inquiéta sa sœur, tout va bien ?

—Oui pourquoi cette question ? Il fait extrêmement beau t'as vu ça ?

—Oui …

L'arrivée à Riviera se fit calmement, les deux sœurs se rendirent chez elle, là où vivait leur tante désormais. Esperanza avait dans l'idée d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents et celle de Billy.

C'était une charmante petite maison très fleurie qui autrefois accueillait chaleureusement les rires des petites filles. C'était ici qu'un jour Esperanza fit la rencontre de Billy un jour habituel ou il livrait le lait tous les matins et mademoiselle en retard pour son cours le percuta. Que de bons souvenirs, l'annonce de leur fiançailles mais ce jour là aussi elle apprit que Billy était déjà mariée depuis quelques mois à une riche femme, elle lui était promise depuis ses dix ans. « Maudit jour oui ! », se dit-elle en entrant dans la maison.

—On est là !, cria Victoria souriante. Ma tante ?

—Tu ne m'as pas écoutée quand t'es allée chez Havoc ma parole, lança Esperanza, elle est malade c'est la voisine qui c'est occupée d'elle.

—Ooh je vois, dit-elle d'un air innocent, je t'ai écouté je t'assure …

—Quel est ce pouvoir dont possède Jean pour te l'avoir fait oublier ?

—Le pouvoir de l'amour !

—C'est bon tais-toi, coupa sèchement sa sœur. Les jeunes !!! Bien installes nos affaires je monte la voir.

—Je ne crois pas me rappeler m'avoir dite être ta servante … bien Mlle Alphonse.

Elle s'en alla avec un énorme fou rire, tandis que sa sœur exaspérer monta à l'étage. Sa tante dormais profondément elle ouvrit les rideaux laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Sa Tante était toute maigre, elle avait changé, à peine si la jeune fille la reconnaissait.

—Ma tante ?, appela-t-elle doucement. C'est moi Ranza.

—Ma belle, fit sa tante avec un faible sourire, vient approches.

Ses mains étaient toutes tremblantes et son sourire fatigué, Victoria arriva enfin, cette dernière remplaça son visage illuminé par une mine extrêmement triste.

—Vicky ? Approches toi aussi …

Elle se mit à tousser violemment, inquiètes les sœurs la firent s'assoir un moment pour qu'elle puisse boire de l'eau. Elle leur donna un collier un peu étrange, c'était un pendentif dans lequel se trouvait une photo de la famille, la chaine était quelque peu étrange.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous le donne ?, demanda Victoria en fronçant les sourcils.

—Ce n'est pas de bon cœur croyez moi … mais voyez comme ce collier est spécial, la « chaine » est faite avec les quelques cheveux de votre père que j'ai tressé c'était une idée de votre mère lorsque votre père à quitter ce monde.

—Maman avait l'esprit aussi tordu ?, fit Esperanza outrée.

—J'aurais du le deviner regardes ce que t'es devenue …

—Taisez-vous !!!, dit-elle avant de tousser de plus belle. Ecoutez si votre mère a fait ceci c'est qu'elle savait exactement ce qui allait ce passer.

—Ce qui allait ce passé ?, demanda Esperanza en plissant les yeux comme pour mieux comprendre.

Mais la question resta sans réponse, leur tante regarda dehors serrant le bijou dans ses mains …

———

Un dossier parvint jusqu'au QG, on y voyait clairement le nom de Veronica Hopkins et Charles Meyer, un couple de voleur qui ont été tué lors d'une tentative d'évasion. Charles ressemblait étrangement à ce Sloth. Alors ces deux là étaient ensemble ? Originaire de Xing ils avaient parcouru le pays à la recherche des plus grands trésors. Et c'étaient enfui en direction de Drachma la nuit ou ils étaient abattus. C'était tout pour le moment et cela ne les aider pas vraiment, Mustang espérait vraiment que chacun de leur côté trouverait quelque chose …

Winry était restée au chevet de sa grand-mère depuis deux jours maintenant, la fatigue et la tristesse se dessinait sur son visage. Edward et Alphonse décidèrent de continuer leur recherche, mais ils ne pouvaient laisser leur amie ainsi. L'aîné des frères Elric prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Mais elle se réveilla aussitôt lorsqu'Edward était en train de monter les escaliers.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle assoupie.

—Je t'emmène à ta chambre, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Elle ferma les yeux avec un vague sourire. Alphonse lui décida de trainer un peu dans le village quand il croisa Sarah qui semblait avoir aussi un faible pour lui. Décidemment …

—Bonjour !, lança-t-elle souriante. Comment vas Mme Pinako ?

—Elle se repose, répondit Alphonse.

Lorsqu'elle tenta une vague approche, Al l'esquiva et s'en alla, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire, mais elle le retint par le bras.

—Je t'invite à la maison !, dit-elle précipitamment, il n'y a personne.

—Désolé j'ai des choses à faire, dit-il visiblement gêner.

Le jour suivant, Edward se résigna et comprit que ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'ils trouveront quelque chose. Winry reprit quelques couleurs, elle cru qu'avant de la laisser se reposer qu'Ed avait effleuré ses lèvres, mais elle ne dit rien au cas où elle se ferait des idées. Enfin bon cela lui avait redonné des forces. Le téléphone sonna, Winry décrocha, ce fut Victoria au bout du fil, disant qu'elle et sa sœur devraient rester à Riviera encore quelques temps …

—Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda Edward surpris d'une telle nouvelle.

—Elles ont bien me droit de rester là-bas si elles le veulent non ?, répliqua Winry.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, insista Alphonse.

—…, elle parut triste et s'assit un moment, leur tante est morte cette nuit et leurs recherches ne mènent nulle part …

———

La nuit fut longue et Esperanza ne trouva guère le sommeil, serrant le médaillon qu'avait confectionné sa mère dans ses mains elle se demandait comment allait elle affronté l'homonculus qui avait l'apparence de son père. Un retour à la capital devait être effectué au plus vite. Victoria elle tentait de percer les secrets d'une alchimie inventait par ses parents d'après quelques notes. Elle passa plusieurs jours à essayer de comprendre quand enfin elle savait comment procéder elle décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour mener à bien le rêve de ses parents.

—On rentre, dit Esperanza déterminée.

—Bien, répondit sa sœur, je vais les prévenir de notre arrivée.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le retour se fit en voiture, cette route fut longue et épuisante, elles s'arrêtèrent dans une petite auberge pour reprendre le lendemain, la route vers Central n'était plus très loin. Mais quelque chose de bizarre se préparait dans les parages …

Mamie Pinako allait mieux grâce aux soins prodiguaient par Winry. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient de retour à Central quand Victoria arriva paniquée, les yeux rouges …

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, demanda Winry.

—….

—Parlez !!!, insista Mustang.

—J'ai perdu ma sœur ….

* * *

_bon j'ai été longue je le reconnais, le chapitre ... heu ... quoi dire peutparaître perturbant, je viens de le finir et j'ai pas tout relue désolée é~è_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Victoria sa calma, mais elle ne sut quoi répondre aux multiples questions qui lui étaient posées. Elle essayait de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé.Elles s'étaient arrêtées pour la nuit dans une auberge qui bordait la route, une chambre chacune vu la clientèle qui était très peunombreuses cette nuit là. Dans la nuit Vicky entendit un grand fracas mais elle ne put se lever à cause d'une migraine horrible qui lui donnait la sensation d'avoir une tête lourde. Le lendemain sa sœur n'était plus là, ni le personnel de l'auberge, ni les clients de la veille, Victoria ressentit comme un grand vide en elle, sa seule famille venait de disparaître. Elle ne comprenait pas, ni comment, ni pourquoi elle ne pouvait expliquer ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là.

Un mal l'envahissait aussitôt, presque comme paralysée. Mais une rage plus grande encore emplit son coeur. Havoc voyait que son regard avait changé.

—J'ai perdu ma sœur dans une auberge, répéta-t-elle d'une faible voix. Je ne comprends pas …

—On y va !, se décida Alphonse, on ne peut pas …

Mais Victoria était déjà parti Havoc sur ses pas.

—Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de foncer tête baissée, lança Edward qui tentait de réfléchir.

—Oui tu sais de quoi tu parles au moins, répliqua Winry. C'est sa sœur, tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose si il s'agissait d'Alphonse ?

Edward ne répondit pas mais sa réponse était évidente. Bien sur qu'il aurait fait la même chose, pour son frère il aurait tout fait …

Victoria retourna sur ses pas, le cœur troublée ainsi que ses pensées. D'un pas pressé elle avait vite rejoint l'auberge de la nuit dernière.

—Vicky attends !, appela Jean.

—Attendre quoi ?!, s'énerva-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver le corps inerte de ma sœur quelque part dans les environs !

Havoc la prit dans ses bras, toute surprise elle oublia ce pourquoi elle était venue, elle faillit fondre en larmes. Dans de tels moments était il obligé de faire cela ? Vraiment ? Elle le repoussa légèrement et entra dans l'auberge en espérant trouver quelque chose. Un rire d'enfant se fit entendre, Alphonse qui venait d'arriver se sentit bousculer par quelque chose.

—Esperanza Mancuzo est avec Sloth, elle n'arrête pas de crier tout le temps elle parle tout le temps, Sloth n'est pas content alors il fait tout pour la faire taire …

—Qu'est-ce que … Qui est là ?, demanda Victoria, Que lui avez-vous fait ?!!

—Sans elle que peux-tu faire ?, continua la voix qui était devenue plus mature suivit d'un rire. Moi très chère je suis Envy … Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous nous occupons d'elle bien comme il le faut, regarde nous l'avons amené chez le coiffeur …

Pride lança une mèche de cheveux attaché à un ruban. Une colère indescriptible d'empara de Victoria mais avant même qu'elle puisse faire quoique soit, Pride disparu.

———

De son côté Esperanza venait de se réveiller pour la-on-ne-sait-combien-de-fois, après avoir été frappée pour qu'elle cesse d'ouvrir la bouche. Sloth dormait à poing fermé. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête et senti son corps extrêmement fatigué. Elle avait mal partout et lorsqu'elle vit des mèches de cheveux tombées devant ses yeux elle passa immédiatement sa main dans sa chevelure brune pour enfin constater qu'on les lui avait coupé. Maintenant ses cheveux lui arrivaient juste au dessus de la nuque ; « une coupe au carré » se disait-elle d'un ton cynique. Elle avait un t-shirt assez long sur elle et un short, ce qu'elle avait mis la nuit dernière pour passer la nuit. Il faisait froid dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle avait faim et soif. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout prendre une douche, voir sa sœur et ses amis, Alphonse … Un frisson parcouru son corps lorsque sa dernière pensée fut pour Al.

—HEEYYYYYY !!!!!, hurla-t-elle encore et encore.

Mais lorsque Sloth se réveilla se fut un petit « heyyyyy !!! » qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle se rinça la gorge. Elle n'avait qu'à utiliser son alchimie et fuir d'ici. Mais lorsqu'elle fuirait, saura-t-elle où aller ? Savait-elle au moins où elle était en ce moment ? Elle soupira. Sans en connaître la raison, des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Et elles s'amusaient à glisser sur ses joues. Les plaisantins ! On aurait cru qu'elle avait perdu toute volonté de se battre.

—Je ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas moi ça …

Sloth ouvrit un œil et la fixa longuement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'elle voulut reculer quelque chose lui serrait automatiquement les poignées et les chevilles. Des chaînes … stupide invention de l'homme se disait-elle…

—J'ai faim !, se plaigna-t-elle.

—Et ?, répliqua Sloth. Débrouille-toi.

—Minute ! Je suis un otage non ? Je servirais à quoi si je venais à mourir de faim ?

—Personne ne le saura …

—.... Ordure!!!

Ce mot lui valut un coup au visage juste assez pour qu'elle se taise. Elle ne pouvait même pas joindre ses mains. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et elle s'assit incontestablement avec lassitude et désespoir.

———

Trois jours plus tard n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle et ne sachant pas où cherchait Victoria faillit baisser les bras. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse enlever. Le Colonel Hawkeye était en compagnie de son Général et tous deux faisaient une descente en ville. Lorsque Risa fut abordée par une adorable jeune fille Mustang leur tournait le dos, cette adorable jeune fille se transforma en une masse sombre et emprisonna l'officier. Qui n'hésita pas une seconde à vider son chargeur sur la chose. Roy se dirigea alors vers elle et suivit l'enfant qui agissait comme si de rien n'était alors que ses vêtements étaient joliment troués. Elle s'approcha d'un vieille immeuble de la ville. Seuls quelques chats errants rodaient autour. Bien qu'un panneau signalait site interdit il y avait quand même quelques choses de vivants à l'intérieur. Sentant quelque chose se mouvoir dans leur dos.

—Mince on est repéré, dit une voix las, tant pis les choses ... iront surement plus vite.

Abasourdi Mustang ne vit pas le coup venir et se vit lamentablement projeté en l'air. Une bande d'homonculus entra dans le bâtiment, à croire qu'ils aimaient les endroits délabrés. Et avant même que le général puisse entrer que la porte s' de leur espèce à rester encore en vie s'échappèrent en prenant soin qu'on puisse les suivre. Sloth portait Ranza sur son épaule, en voyant Mustang la seule chose qu'elle ait pu faire c'était de l'appeler, sa voix porta au loin dans la nuit. Le désespoir avait peint son regard. Leur silouhette s'éloignant dans la nuit tombante.

Mustang s'en voulait de n'avoir pu rien faire pour l'aider, mais il garda tout de même espoir en laissant le soin à sa subordonnée de l'annoncer à Victoria. Ils rentrèrent au QG là ou Winry montrait à Ed se qu'elle savait faire en combat rapproché. A la suite d'un mauvais mouvement Winry trébucha pour se retrouvait nez à nez avec le fullmetal. Prenant compte de la situation tous deux rougirent et s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Ce qui amusa Al et qui ne se priva pas pour lancer une remarque aux deux jeunes gens comme si ce qu'il disait était innocent.

—Il fait chaud ici on dirait, dit-il en ouvrant une fenêtre.

A ce moment Victoria déboula dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—Ils nous ont indiqué leur position!, dit-elle essouflée. Mais avant je dois vous enseigner quelque chose, termina-t-elle à l'adresse des frères Elric.

—Tu sais où ils se trouvent?, demanda Al soucieux.

—Oui, malheureusement ils veulent faire un échange entre Esperanza et Edward... désolée mais bon rien n'est perdu.

—Et que comptes-tu nous enseigner?, demanda Ed en fronçant les sourcils.

—L'alchimie fraternel, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié et vous m'en voyez désolée, mais en ce moment je ne pourrais plus le faire, les épreuves du bac à passer, alors je vous dit au mois de juillet, dacord ^^. Aussi je vais faire une nouvelle fic se sera un crossover entre bleach et fma dont le titre sera :'juste nous" un truc à la F.R.I.E.N.D.S dont un couple qui réunira les deux univers mais je vous préviens pas de yaoi je suis tout simplement pas douée avec ça...  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Ce que venait de dire la jeune femme semblait invraisemblable. L'alchimie fraternelle? Quel était cette nouvelle invention encore? C'est alors que Victoria se mit à débiter des kilomètres de mots, toutefois compréhensibles.

—En faites c'est très simple, commença Victoria, c'est une alchimie qui se pratique à deux avec quelqu'un du même sang que toi en l'occurrence ton frère …

—Pourquoi ?, demanda Ed, et d'où sa sort sa d'ailleurs ?

—Ed, je t'en prie écoute, c'est sérieux, dingue mais sérieux …

—Mais je te laisse m'expliquer vas-y.

—Mon père avait fait des recherches, sur une sorte d'alchimie étrange, nous savons qu'à Xing cela s'appelle l'exirologie, ce que mon père a trouvé na pas de nom à proprement parler. Il suffit de n'utiliser que l'une de ses mains et …

—comme ceci, proposa Alphonse qui avait levé l'une de ses mains et attrapa celle de son frère.

—heu…oui

De sa main gauche il avait pris la main droite d'Edward, mais bon c'était bien beau mais il fallait faire quoi maintenant.

— Laissez-moi finir pitié, supplia Vicky. C'est comme si vous signez un pacte entre vous cela augmente juste votre puissance mais si elle est bien maitrisé elle peut-être destructrice.

—Destructrice, répéta Al, et comment signe -t-on ce pacte ?

—Il faut marquer un cercle que mon père à tracé avec le sang de chacun …

—Tu veux dire qu'Alphonse tracera le cercle avec mon sang ?, demanda Edward sceptique.

—Oui, confirma-t-elle.

———

Esperanza désespérée dans sa cellule, enchainée elle ne pouvait rien faire, vraiment … elle regardait Lust qui faisait les cent pas. Ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérée. Elle s'imagina alors un monde ou rien de tout cela n'existait. Elle aurait quitté sa ville avec sa sœur pour Central, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré ni Winry, ni Ed, ni Al, ou peut-être bien que si. Elle aurait été étudiante, et elle aurait une vie normale avec des hauts et des bas et … elle aurait un petit ami charmant et compréhensif comme Alphonse … et peut-être qu'elle aurait pu faire carrière dans une quelconque affaire révolutionnaire, bien qu'actuellement elle ne sache pas faire grand-chose…

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, lui demanda Lust, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir te sauver alors attend sagement et pose tes yeux ailleurs que sur moi …

—Comme si je pouvais, marmonna-t-elle agacée.

—Je te demande pardon ?, reprit Lust, tu disais ?

Ranza se tut et ne dit rien. Elle trouva le temps long, elle n'aimait pas attendre qu'on vienne la sauver, elle n'aimait pas se sentir comme la personne faible, à secourir, comme une jeune fille en détresse. Qui se fera surement sauver par son prince charmant. Elle commençait à délirer sérieusement. La faim s'en doute. Elle aurait pu vivre une vie heureuse avec sa sœur entourée de ses chats. Elle resta longtemps perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Lust la prenne par le bras et la traine avec elle, elle s'en mêla avec ses chaines et trébucha manquant de se mordre dangereusement la lèvre dans cette chute.

—Reste tranquille tu veux, menaça l'homonculus, puisque tes petits amis prennent un temps fou à venir te chercher … nous irons à eux.

Un grand sourire satisfait se fit voir et puis d'un signe de tête elle ordonna à Sloth et Envy de commencer à détruire le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient. Ensuite avec les autres homonculus ils se dirigèrent en hauteur espérant attaquer par surprise. La nuit c'était abattu sur la ville, et la vue fut magnifique …

—Je me demande s'ils vont bien vouloir t'échanger, dit Envy. Mais comment est-ce que Sloth a bien pu confondre le full metal avec « ÇA ».

—Je me le demande aussi, déclara Esperanza bien embarrassée. « Ça »?

———

Edward et Alphonse étaient dehors s'entraînant un peu à l'arrache car ils avaient déjà détruit un bureau à l'intérieur. Une équipe de militaire se préparait déjà à l'assaut, bien que Victoria ait stipulé que c'était inutile. Havoc lui apporta sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

—Tout ira bien, rassura-t-il.

—Avec tous ces militaires sa m'étonnerait qu'il y ait quelque chose qui aille bien, lui dit-elle en enfilant sa veste. Fait quelque chose je t'en prie …

—Il ne fera rien du tout, dit Alphonse en venant vers eux, c'est nous et nous seul qui agirons.

—Ah, tu crois sa, reprit Victoria, parce que tu crois qu'à vous deux vous pourriez venir en aide à ma sœur ?

—En tout cas on essayera.

—On réussira, rectifia Edward sur de lui.

Alors sous les ordres discret de Mustang, Vicky, Al, Ed, Risa, Jean, Winry et Mustang lui-même s'en allèrent à la rescousse d'Esperanza.

Ils virent au loin de la fumée, là où était Esperanza d'après les informations de la sœur de cette dernière. Mais à peine avait-il franchit le lot d'immeuble que Sloth leur tomba dessus.

—VICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!

—Ranza, chuchota Victoria.

—Echangez moi contre Edward !!!!!!

* * *

_Le chapitre est bien cours pour une fois, j'ai eu du mal à commencer ce chapitre parce qe cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas jeter un coup d'oeil en plus je viens de changer de PC, c'est pas évident, désolée pour cette longue attente, et bonne lecture, à la prochaine_


	18. Le combat commence

**Désolée de ce long retard, très long retard, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas oublié ma fic, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui me lisent toujours et Sabine02 pour les dernières reviews que j'ai reçu. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration, je suis donc allée lire des fics, et en écrire d'autre, même si je me suis dit de ne pas en écrire avant de finir celle-ci. Sur ce j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : La bataille commence**

Les homonculus voulaient un échange entre Esperanza et Edward, cela donnait une impression de déjà vu. Esperanza espérait entre leur main sa délivrance.

—ECHANGEZ MOI CONTRE EDWARD !!!!!, cria la brune à s'en cassez la voix.

—Mais elle est folle, s'étouffa le blond, puis lui hurla, t'es pas censée dire ça !!!

—Ah ouais ?! Et je suis censée dire quoi alors ?!?

—Je ne sais pas moi…ne les écoutez pas, ne fais pas ça Ed !!!

—T'es malade pourquoi je dirais ça alors que j'ai galéré le temps que vous arriviez !!!

—Par …

—C'en est assez, coupa Lust quelques peu irritée, fullmetal dépêches-toi !

—Arrêtez de gagner du temps, avertit Envy en croisant les bras. Y en a plus qu'assez on a besoin du fullmetal.

Edward s'exécuta en se promettant de lui faire payer ça s'ils s'en sortaient tous vivant de cette histoire.

Esperanza prit la place d'Edward. Et arrivée parmi les autres, sa sœur lui débarbouilla quelque peu le visage en examinant le massacre fait à ses cheveux. Même Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de constater les dégâts.

Alors que la demoiselle se plaignait à son aînée car elle n'avait pas été bien traité, Edward s'empressa d'envoyer une bonne droite à Lust et Envy, et il alla se positionner au côté de son frère.

—Une rébellion ?, fit Lust en se massant la joue, il était convenu de faire un échange.

—Oui mais on a rien promis, rappela Edward un sourire en coin. Je crois que votre règne va s'arrêter ici.

—Attrapez moi cet enfoiré d'alchimiste et emmenez le au point de regroupement, ordonna l'homonculus de la luxure avant de disparaitre en compagnie d'Envy.

—Il ne faut pas les laisser s'enfuir, alerta Mustang sur le point de la poursuivre Hawkeye sur ses pas.

—On s'occupe de ceux là, dit Havoc qui avait sortit son arme.

Pendant que le groupe se divisait en deux, les sœurs Mancuso se retirèrent un moment afin de régler quelques points.

—Mes jolies cheveux, se plaignit Esperanza avec de fausses larmes de crocodiles.

— Donne-moi ta main, lui demanda sa sœur quelque peu impatiente pour lui faire une entaille.

—Mon dieu tu me martyrises !!!, se scandalisa Ranza une main sur la bouche.

—Tu vas finir par te taire petite fille insolente, agença Vicky en se faisant la même entaille.

—Ils se battent déjà Vicky, murmura la plus jeune en regardant dans la direction opposée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— L'alchimie fraternelle de papa, chuchota-t-elle en traçant leur cercle respectif dans la main de l'une et de l'autre.

—Havoc à véritablement un pouvoir sur toi.

Sans prévenir, Victoria frappa dans la main de sa sœur et un éclair plus qu'aveuglant jaillit.

—Mes yeux, siffla Esperanza et se les frottant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

—C'était puissant…

La plus âgée tira la plus jeune par le bras à la recherche de l'un d'eux en particulier. Où était-il ? Alphonse et Edward affrontèrent Sloth. De leur côté de grand lumière aveuglante éclairait la nuit. Il y avait des trous énormes partout, mais ils manquaient leur cible. S'ils pouvaient l'avoir ce serait fabuleux, pensa Victoria.

—Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?, lui demanda Esperanza qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle tentait faire. Vicky ?

—Je recherche cet homonculus qui ressemble à papa.

—Wrath, rectifia le petit brun sèchement. C'est Wrath.

—Oui et bien je le recherche lui, en plus avec ça on va pouvoir le battre facilement, lui murmura sa sœur en lui montrant le médaillon que leur avait donné leur défunte tante.

———

Al et Ed se fatiguaient déjà, la puissance y était, la volonté aussi, mais il manquait de l'entrainement pour maitriser cette force naissante de leur union fraternel. Il devait trouver un moyen simple et efficace pour que Sloth, leur adversaire, cesse de bouger autant. Ils séparèrent alors et tentèrent de le piéger mais malheureusement pour eux Pride se joignit à leur combat.

Winry ne restait pas trop éloignée des frères Elric, car à elle seule, elle ne pourrait pas tuer un homonculus. Armée de dagues et d'armes à feu, Winry tentait de donner du temps aux deux fratries. Sa joue fut effleuré par un coup de Sloth, heureusement qu'elle avait les bons reflexes, mais bon cela dit, cette partie de son visage devint un peu rouge.

—Winry !!, appela Ed en évitant de peu l'attaque de son adversaire. Ça va ?

—T'inquiète pas pour moi Ed !!!!, ordonna la blonde en sortant son revolver. Concentre toi sur

Ce truc !*

—Ce truc ?!, répéta le fullmetal abasourdi en sautant par-dessus les épaules de son frère.

———

Le Général Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc continuèrent de poursuivre Envy et Lust. Les homonculus essayaient de les semer le plus possible, tentant de rejoindre leur point de rattachement. Mustang fit jaillir des flammes fabuleuses en un claquement de doigt pour tenter de les déstabiliser sans compter sur les tirs de ses subordonnés.

Roy avait dans sa poche un objet qui pourrait l'aider surement à vaincre au moins l'un des deux des homonculus. Quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu par le passé, mais bon comment il allait faire pour que l'homonculus le garde involontairement, le temps qu'il lui règle son compte, il l'ignorait.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque les balles des armes de ses officiers sifflèrent à ses oreilles, dans un mouvement brusque il se retourna leur priant de bien faire attention. Au loin dans leur dos, des éclairs tranchaient l'air, d'une luminosité aveuglante et d'un bruit sourd. Comment s'en sortaient-ils à eux cinq, contre quatre homonculus.

———

—Winry !!!!, appelèrent ensemble Ed et Al.

—Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle essoufflée. Je vais bien….

—Winry !!!, appelèrent également Ranza et Vicky, ça va ?

—Mais si je vous dis que je vais bien, répéta la blonde les dents serrés.

Elle avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac, la faisant chanceler, troublant sa vue, embrouillant ses sens. Sloth et Pride s'étaient débarrassés de Winry sans grande difficulté. Edward et Alphonse virent rouge et enchainèrent avec cette étrange alchimie, enseignait par Victoria. Sloth fut touché au bras, un bras qu'il perdit et qui repoussa à peine, c'était étrange, ce bras là ne pourrait plus lui servir.

Une branche d'arbre dans les tons pastels entoura Wrath, ce dernier trouvait cela enfantin, quoi de plus ridicule qu'une branche de couleur, qui plus est inoffensif. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme qui leur permettrait de lui mettre le médaillon autour du cou. Les sœurs s'étaient une fois de plus séparées.

Usant de son agilité pour atteindre l'homonculus de la colère, Ranza sautait sur les branches faites par sa sœur pour le rejoindre le précieux objet en main. On aurait un véritable félin durant une partie de chasse en pleine nuit. Ranza à quelques mètres de lui fit extraire du fer du décor qui l'entourait afin de clouer Wrath au sol, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que Wrath utilise l'un de ses pics de fer pour la blesser en retour. Ce morceau de fer qu'elle avait elle-même créé se planta dans son bras étouffa un cr is de douleur, suivit de jurons incompréhensibles tout en retirant l'arme du crime.

—Ranza ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention !, cria Vicky.

—Elle m'engueule !, souffla la petite brune puis elle fit remarquer à son aîné, ne me dit surtout pas merci, hein ?!

—………

Esperanza avait profité du moment de cette contre-attaque pour faire ce qui était prévu, immobiliser l'homonculus et lui faire mettre le médaillon. A ce moment là, alors que Wrath poussait des cris absurde dans une colère folle, un autre homonculus était sur le point de venir l'aidé, ce que Winry ne permit pas en sortant une grenade de ses poches. Grenade pleins de petits couteaux et d'aiguilles. La remerçiant d'un signe de tête, les sœurs Mancuso se rejoignirent et dans un éclair qui trancha l'air, elles anéantirent ensemble Wrath.

* * *

**Donc voilà et au prochain chapitre, plein d'action aussi surement. Laissez vos impressions, merci encore de me suivre!!!!**


	19. Une lueur d'espoir

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweuses que sont Sabine02 et Yamcey, d'ailleurs les reviewers des début ils sont passés où ?**

**Enfin bon voilà, bonne lecture !!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Une lueur d'espoir?**

Wrath gisait sur le sol, il tentait désespérément de guérir ses blessures et de reprendre une forme « humaine », malheureusement pour lui, il resta une monstrueuse forme inerte qui semblait pousser des gémissement de douleur.

—C'est horrible, murmura Esperanza avec un air de dégoût.

—Tu n'as pas le temps d'admirer ça, lui dit Victoria, il faut rejoindre Mustang.

—Hein !!! Et Al on ne l'aide pas?

—Pourquoi tu dis Al et pas Ed ou Winry?

—Fou moi la paix!

Les sœurs s'en allèrent donc à la poursuite des militaires, sans oublier de souhaiter bonne chance au groupe d' Edward. Ces derniers s'en sortaient plutôt bien et avait vu les bienfaits de cette alchimie, si elle était bien utilisée. Esperanza fit un clin d'œil à Alphonse avant de suivre sa sœur.

Les frères Elric se démenaient toujours avec Sloth et Pride. Winry restait toujours de son côté tentant de faire gagner du temps à ses deux amis. Même si elle paraissait à bout de souffle. Edward lui commençait à en avoir marre de toujours s'allié à son frère pour leur régler leur compte en un coup. Alors il reprit la bonne vieille méthode de foncer dans le tas.

———

Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc tentaient de rattraper Envy et Lust, avant que ces derniers ne rejoignent leur point de regroupement. Les flammes de l'alchimiste s'approchaient dangereusement des homonculus. Et les balles des armes des deux subordonnées qui l'accompagnaient, sifflèrent sans arrêt à ses oreilles lui rappelant sans cesse qu'ils couvraient ses arrières.

Et puis étant fatigué, car se faisant constamment attaquer, les homonculus leur firent face. Finalement prêt à se battre.

—Alors on rend les armes?, lança Mustang d'un ton sarcastique.

—Cela vous ferez bien trop plaisir Général de Brigades Mustang, répondit Lust sur le même ton.

—C'est pourtant ce qui vous restes à faire, insista le flame alchemist.

Un grand sourire vint apparaître sur le visage de Lust puis sur celui d'Envy. Ce dernier prit une forme monstrueuse alors que son acolyte féminin fit de ses doigts des lames redoutables. Ils s'élancèrent alors, échangeant des coups, en évitant d'autre et faisant un peu d'ironie. Ironie de la part de Mustang.

———

Alphonse tentait à la fois de se battre et à la fois de défendre Winry. Mais faire les deux étaient assez difficile surtout si les deux concernés étaient blessés. Et Ed semblait aux prises avec Sloth, et il comprit alors que seul, chacun de leur côté, ils ne réussiront jamais à les vaincre tous.

Et Al, lui, il l'avait compris depuis belle lurette, alors il avait tenté plusieurs fois de rejoindre la position de son ainé, tout en faisant attention à son ami, pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse d'avantage. Winry, pour une fois, accepta bien volontiers qu'Alphonse la protège, le temps pour elle de recharger ses munitions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait les aider et les protéger, même si ce qu'elle faisait sembler être peu.

La jeune Rockbell, put lors d'un moment d'inadvertance, balançait un fumigène afin de permettre à ses deux amis de se rejoindre l'un l'autre. Mais les deux homonculus leur fit face, une fois toute cette fumée dissipée. Ils devaient réussir, maintenant, au moins l'un des deux. Le bruit de quelque chose qui touchait le sol avec brutalité attira leur attention. Winry était à bout de force, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était à ce moment là, lorsque les deux frères regardèrent dans sa direction que Sloth et Pride attaquèrent.

Projetés comme de vulgaire poupée de chiffon, Ed et Al s'encastrèrent contre un vieil immeuble. Là, cela avait été le moment ou le fullmetal, envahit d'une colère indescriptible se releva pour leur faire face. Ce fut en voyant son jeune frère, allongeait près de lui, qu'il décida qu'il ne ce n'était plus le moment de jouer avec eux. Lorsqu'il avait regardé les corps d'Alphonse et de Winry, et qu'il les imagina mort, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

—Tu peux te mettre debout Al?, demanda le fullmetal à son frère.

—....Haa.... oui ça va aller, répondit-il tout en se levant soigneusement.

—Winry?!, appela-t-il avec difficulté.

Jamais il n'aurait souhaité ne serait-ce qu'un instant voir Winry sur un champ de bataille. Jamais il n'aurait voulu l'exposer à un quelconque danger, ni elle, ni son frère. Edward usa de son alchimie pour un créer une main de pierre afin de soulever Winry et la mettre en lieu sur. Juste le temps où les homonculus repartirent à la charge.

———

Les sœurs Mancuso continuèrent leur course afin de rattraper le Général. Victoria affichait un air grave, si grave que sa sœur en fut inquiète.

—Havoc va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, tenta de rassurer Esperanza.

—Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui, répondit-elle peu sur les nerfs.

—Oh mais … je n'ai jamais dit que tu t'inquiétais pour lui.

—Sale gamine, siffla son ainée entre ses dents.

—J'espère qu'Al s'en sorte, murmura la petite brune.

—Je vais sans doute me répéter mais pourquoi toujours Al et non pas E …..

Elle fut interrompu par la chute d'un corps sur le sien, de même pour Esperanza. Au loin de belles flammes illuminaient cette nuit si « merveilleuse », tandis que Victoria tentait de se relever en repoussant cette masse d'un certains poids qui reposait sur son corps. Mais lorsque la réalité vint la frapper, aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Esperanza en revanche, ne savait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche.

—C'est Havoc et Hawkeye!!!, s'exclama-t-elle à genoux à côté d'eux, je suis désolée... désolée...

—Tu n'as rien à voir la dedans Ranza, lui fit rappeler sa sœur.

—Mais si, insista la petite brune, si je savais …

—Si tu savais quoi?!, s'impatienta Victoria en tentant d'ouvrir le haut de la tenue de militaire de son petit ami.

—Tu vas le déshabiller?

—Va rejoindre Mustang le temps que je mette ces deux là à l'abri, ordonna Vicky. Et arrête avec tes idées perverses je t'en prie.

—Si je savais, répéta encore Esperanza.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard féroce.

—Si je savais je ne t'aurais jamais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter car Havoc va bien.... je le jure la prochaine fois je me tais!

—_C'est hélas bien trop tard, _nota Vicky la mâchoire serrée. Bouges-toi de rejoindre le Général!!

—Fais attention, ne les malmènes pas et surtout ne tente pas de profiter de la faiblesse d'Havoc pour abuser de lui!!

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter un coup de sa sœur, d'ailleurs cette dernière en tentant de déplacer les deux blessés, fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient encore pleinement conscient.

—Il faut aider le Général, dit Riza dans un souffle, seul il n'y arrivera pas.

—Je le sais, rassura Victoria, mais d'abord je dois vous emmener dans un lieu sur, avec des monstres pareilles, le champ de bataille pourrait être toute la ville.

—Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun lieu sur, s'amusa Jean.

—Tu t'en fiches complètement ma parole.

—Emmenez-moi en hauteur, lui demanda Hawkeye. Je serais sans doute très utile.

—Quoi « Œil de Faucon » va reprendre du service?, questionna le blond allongeait par terre.

—C'est possible, ria avec peine l'officier en se redressant.

———

Winry avait réussit à avoir un très gros concentré d'explosif, elle avait profité de la confusion des combats pour exposer un tas de poudre à canon. Et lorsque l'un des homonculus mis un pied dedans, elle visait le lieu-dit explosif avec son arme à feu. Et une déflagration de joie s'éleva jusqu'au ciel sombre. Et le temps que cet homonculus ne comprennent ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il tentait de se régénérer pour poursuivre le combat que c'en était fini de lui.

Les frères Elric avec l'aide de la jeune Rockbell, avaient pu user de cette nouvelle alchimie afin d'en finir avec l'un d'eux. Mais alors que l'homonculus restant s'apprêtait à attaquer et que les trois combattants qu'ils étaient n'en pouvaient plus. Qu'une grosse lumière les aveugla, ce fut l'armée qui venait d'arriver. Et ainsi l'on put voir venir d'autres alchimistes se joindre à eux. Dont Alex Louis Armstrong et sa sœur Olivia. Se pourrait-il que la chance est tournée?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, vous savez ce que je vais vous demander, laisser moi vos impressions !!! à la prochaine, bizzz**


	20. la fin d'un cauchemar

_Désolée pour ce long, long, long retard, mais voici la suite comme vous me l'avez demandé. Merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20: La fin d'un cauchemar ?**

Hawkeye, positionnait en haut d'un immeuble au côté de Jean, pointait l'une des armes qu'elle avait dans la direction de Mustang et des homonculus. Victoria les avait aidé grâce à son alchimie. La sœur de cette dernière venait à peine de rejoindre le général Mustang que les deux homonculus se mirent ensemble pour attaquer. Après biens des esquives et des contre-attaques, Victoria arriva à son tour. Lust « se refaisait une beauté » tandis qu'Envy se dépêtrait d'un mur. Leur combat semblait déséquilibrer, l'avantage revenait aux homonculus qui avaient la capacité de se régénérer.

Victoria jetait de rapide coup d'œil en direction des deux militaires qui les observaient, prêts à les couvrir. Tout ce qui allait se produire à l'instant allait être décisif, il fallait réussir à les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, deux des homonculus avaient été battu se soir même enfin d'après elle. Et ils étaient loin d'en s'être débarrassé. Cette nuit semblait être la plus longue de toutes...

La famille Armstrong dotait d'une force de frappe impressionnante ne firent pas mouche dès leur entrer en scène. Leur attaque était d'office diriger vers l'homonculus restant dès qu'ils l'avaient eu dans leur champ de vision. Edward et Alphonse les observaient, presque surpris par cette intervention des forces militaires. Winry, elle, s'était appuyée à un mur, ou ce qui pouvait rester d'un mur dans l'idée de reprendre autant de souffle qu'elle le pourrait. Parce qu'elle qu'inconsciemment, bien qu'elle ait fait le meilleur qu'elle pouvait, elle voulait continuer à combattre. Elle voulait combattre auprès de ses amis de toujours, de son amour de toujours...

—Winry!, appela Ed en allant la rejoindre, ça va?

—Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, rassura la blonde en affichant difficilement un sourire.

Mais à peine avait-elle dit ça qu'une explosion balaya le lieu d'un nuage de poussière. Faisant virevoltait tout ce qui ne pouvait s'accrocher de lui-même à un quelconque objet pour assurer sa survie. Les frères Elric et Winry elle-même, n'étaient plus les acteurs de la scène mais bel et bien les spectateurs. Lorsque les autres militaires firent leur apparition, Alphonse poussa un soupir de soulagement mais la lumière qui avait jaillit au loin le ramena quelque peu à la réalité. Il y avait encore deux autres homonculus à vaincre, sans oublier le fait qu'Esperanza... sans oublier les autres qui étaient allés à leur poursuite.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes frères Elric je contrôle la situation, rassura le commandant Armstrong.

—Où est Mustang?, demanda sans plus attendre Olivia.

—Pris avec les homonculus restant, lui répondit Ed.

—J'espère qu'il y restera, dit-elle.

Une goutte perla sur la tête des trois jeunes. Un militaire les mirent à l'écart dans l'espoir de les soigner tout en laissant Armstrong et sa sœur s'occuper de l'homonculus. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester là à s'asseoir comme ça, Mustang et les autres devaient surement affronter les meneurs de ces homonculus. Et personne ne savait qui en sortait vainqueur pour le moment.

Les sœurs Mancuso s'occupaient à elles deux d'Envy alors que Mustang tentait de carboniser Lust...dans l'espoir d'épuiser sa pierre philosophale, une autre méthode afin d'éliminer ces « créatures ». Lust avait repéré Hawkeye et Havock et elle comptait bien se débarrassé d'eux. Des éclaires ne cessaient de jaillir de toutes parts. Qui allait sortir vainqueur de cette bataille entre mortels et immortels?

Edward et Alphonse confièrent Winry à l'un des militaires bien malgré elle et allèrent à la rescousse du général et des autres. Les doigts longs, fins et meurtriers de Lust transperçaient tout sur leur passage. Et bien qu'au loin Hawkeye visait juste comme il le fallait, Lust elle n'en avait que faire de ses balles qui transperçaient son corps. Puisqu'elle était éternelle... Victoria et sa soeur retentèrent cette fameuse alchimie fraternelle sur se monstre hideux qu'était devenu Envy.

—Je crois que je vais vomir, se lamenta Esperanza, comment a-t-on pu créer quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant?

—Je me regarderais deux fois dans une glace avant de parler si j'étais toi, lui dit Envy.

—......je...je n'ai rien dit, abandonna la brune désolée pour lui.

—...moi aussi je me sens mal tout d'un coup, murmura Victoria, comment une chose pareille peux vivre?

—On se le demande, dit sa soeur en haussant les épaules.

Envy en avait assez que ces deux demoiselles se moquaient de lui, il donna un coup qui les manqua.

—Toute ma vie a défilé devant moi, marmonna Esperanza, Mustang aussi j'ai l'impression.

Sa soeur lui lança un regard sans rien ajouter de plus, exaspérée par sa bonne humeur, surtout en vue de la situation. Situation qui envenima lorsque Lust toucha la cadette des Mancuso au bras la clouant à un mur.

—C'est moi ton adversaire!, rappela Mustang à l'homonculus.

Envy profita du moment d'inattention de Victoria pour lui asséner un coup qui la fit propulser plus loin dans les décombres. Des coups de fusil retentirent faisant reculer l'homonculus qui ne tarda pas à avoir de nouvelles proies. Alors que Mustang éloignait Lust des deux militaires qui les « couvraient », Esperanza tenta de protéger également ces militaires malgré le trou qu'elle avait au bras gauche. Des éclairs aveuglants touchèrent le sol à quelques mètres d'Envy. C'était d'une telle puissance et vraiment magnifique que se demandait qui en était l'auteur n'était que secondaire.

—Ca va aller les filles?, demanda Edward qui arrivait en même temps que son frère.

—Ed!, sourit Esperanza, Al! Oui enfin...

—Ah désolé général je ne vous avais pas vu, mentit le blond.

—Tu es en retard, fit remarquer le brun.

—On est une star ou on ne l'est pas!

Le combat repris, entre esquives, coups portés, défense et vannes lancées entre le Général et Edward, la fin s'annonçait...toute proche, avec l'épuisement constant des pierres philosophales des homonculus et les tirs en provenance de Risa et de Jean, donnaient l'avantage aux militaires.

—Couvrez-nous général!, demanda Victoria en allant rejoindre sa soeur.

—Et surtout mettez-vous à l'abris, lui conseilla Edward en allant rejoindre son cadet.

Les deux fratries s'étaient alignés face aux deux homonculus prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Cette fameuse alchimie fraternelle avait du bon et était d'un spectaculaire lorsqu'elle était pratiquée à plusieurs, personne ne pouvait en sortir vivant, encore moins des homonculus dont la pierre philosophale avait été utilisée à l'extrême. Un magnifique feu d'artifice...qui non seulement toucha de plein fouet ces « choses » mais toucha également les militaires qui fut projeter plus loin pour finir inconscient.

———

—Ils se réveillent, dit une voix lointaine.

—Vraiment?, demanda un autre qui semblait soulager. Dieu merci!

—Attention mademoiselle ne les brusquez pas.

—Ed? Al? Vous m'entendez?

—S'il vous plait éloignez-vous.

—Heu oui désolée...

C'était la voix de Winry. Edward sourit. Elle allait bien. Et Al? Edward ouvrit les yeux, au départ ce fut un peu flou mais cela s'arrangea petit à petit. Winry ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou malgré ce que tentait de lui dire l'infirmière.

—Winry, dit-il dans un souffle.

—Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et bien que Winry avait les sourcils retroussés parce qu'elle s'inquiétait encore, Ed lui, affichait un sourire.

—Je vois que je ne dérange pas, dit Al à côté tout sourire.

—Al!, cria Winry en sautant dans ses bras.

Al ria à gorge déployé, même s'il avait encore un peu mal.

—Je vais bien Winry, dit-il, tu vois?

Elle lui sourit et leur prit la main à touts les deux.

—Je suis contente que vous n'avez rien, dit-elle d'une faible voix.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.

—Tu n'as pas l'air d'être vraiment heureuse dis-donc, fit remarquer Edward.

—Le Général Mustang nous a expliqué que maintenant que les homonculus ont été vaincues et que les membres du gouvernement qui étaient à la botte des homonculus ont été virés, un nouveau gouvernement doit être mis en place et … il est à la tête de l'armée même si à partir de maintenant le pays ne dépendra plus de lui et … heu... maintenant que tout est fini... Ranza et Vicky iront vivre à nouveau à Riviera...

—Elles s'en vont?, répéta Alphonse.

—Pourquoi?, demanda l'ainé.

—Parce que tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre...

—Où sont-elles?, demanda le plus jeune.

—Dans leur chambre avec le lieutenant-colonel Havock, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais aller les voirs et ensuite j'irais signer votre autorisation de sortie.

—On peut sortir?, s'étonna Edward.

—Oui vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort.

—Je peux venir avec toi?, demanda Alphonse.

—Heu...oui...bien sur...enfin je pense...

—Désolée mais je crains que vous ne pourrez pas, avertit l'infirmière avant de quitter la chambre.

Jean était au petit soin pour Victoria. Esperanza boudait dans son coin parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été oubliée, même si Jean lui avait apporter un petit quelque chose. Elle était dans son lit même si elle pouvait se lever et leur tournait le dos. Elle pouvait les entendre s'échanger des baisers, cela en devenait exaspérant.

—Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici?, insista Havock.

—Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous?, continua Victoria.

—Je suis un militaire sous les ordres de Mustang.

—Je suis née et j'ai grandit à Riviera...touts mes souvenirs sont là-bas.

—...Esperanza?

—J'ai soif, répondit-elle las.

—Alphonse est dans la chambre d'à côté, murmura son ainée avec un sourire.

—Et?, fit la petite brune exaspérée.

—Bonjour, dit timidement Winry en entrant.

Esperanza alla se plaindre à la blonde de touts les malheurs qui composaient sa vie.

———

Le soleil qui brillait, le vent qui soufflait...un après-midi entre filles était le bienvenue. Se prélasser dans un parc tout près d'un lac où le silence semblait être un grand ami. Esperanza soupirait et soupirait et soupirait sans arrêt.

—Comme on s'amuse, ironisa-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais rigolé autant.

—Ranza si tu proposais quelque chose au lieu de te plaindre, lui dit Winry.

—Je n'ai pas d'idée...tout est devenu si tranquille...et on doit repartir...

—Et c'est de cette manière que vous allez fêter votre départ!, s'étonna Hawkeye.

—Je déprimeeeee, dit Esperanza, et elle, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa soeur, elle file le parfait amour avec Havock alors! Elle s'en fiche...j'ai même pas de petit copain à qui je pourrais promettre de revenir.

—Les filles ont est mal, marmonna Winry, on est toutes des célibataires désespérée qui ne savent pas faire comprendre ce qu'elles ressentent à ces mecs complètement stupides.

—Vous avez bu?, demanda Risa, parce que Winry me semble assez étrange.

—Mais le pire c'est bien toi hein Risa?

—Pardon?

—Winry a raison...toi...et ton supérieur c'est impossible n'est-ce pas?, continua Esperanza.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, nia la blonde.

—Mais si tu vois très bien, insista Victoria, Roy est un homme formidable...enfin s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés durant la guerre on aurait pu croire que lui et Jean étaient frères.

—Allez on va se saouler dans un bar!, cria Esperanza, pour oublier nos jolies peines de coeur et demain on fera une superbe fête avec tout le monde!

Elles sourirent toutes et la suivirent. Cela dit Winry s'était perdue dans ses pensées, pensées occupées par une seule et unique personne. Edward. Maintenant que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, pouvait-elle espérer, avait-elle le droit d'espérer quelque chose de la part de ce petit blond colérique. De leur côté les garçons ne se creusèrent pas vraiment la tête, elles allaient partir et puis quoi? Jean semblait déprimer auprès de son grand ami Roy Mustang alors qu'Alphonse n'en avait pas parler une seule fois depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Cela l'embêtait énormément de ne pas pouvoir extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait et son frère ne l'aidait pas.

—Allez Al c'est pas grave si elle s'en va elle reviendra, lui dit Edward, je ne pensais que tu te serais attaché autant à elle.

—Elle c'est Esperanza, corrigea encore son cadet, et puis fou moi la paix! Occupes toi de Winry d'abord et ensuite on en reparlera.

—Bon alors Mustang!, fit Ed comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, avec …

—Comme si j'en avais pas assez avec lui, coupa le brun.

—Bon d'accord je me tais, abandonna le blond.

—Bon allez je vous invite à boire, proposa Mustang.

Le hasard semblait être leur ami se jour là particulièrement, car ils se retrouvèrent tous, avec amusement, au même bar....

* * *

_Bouhou! j'ai lu le dernier scan sortie de fma à l'heure actuelle et j'en suis toute bouleversée, ceux et celles qui les lisent également me comprendront, enfin bref j'essaierais de ne pas être en retard pour les chapitres qui arriveront et qui seront surement les derniers, peut-être encore un ou deux chapitres je l'ignorent encore. A très bientôt !_


	21. La vie continue tout simplement

_Et voilà, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard pour ma publication de ce chapitre u_u ensuite je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices et plus particulièrement à Sabine02 de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et je tiens à vous dire que la fin de ce merveilleux manga qu'est Full Metal Alchemist m'a aidé pour écrire cette suite._

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : parce que la vie continue tout simplement**

C'était un bar quelconque pourtant ils s'y étaient tous retrouvés…comme par hasard…à la même heure. Les regards étaient fuyants et des rires nerveux se faisaient entendre jusqu'à ce que…

—Joignez-vous à nous les garçons !, interpella Victoria, allez vener !

—Oh oui c'est une bonne idée !, répéta sa cadette d'une fausse joie qu'elle ne put cacher.

— On n'a pas l'air d'être les bienvenus, dit timidement Alphonse qui se cachait presque derrière son frère.

—Mais si, tenta de rassurer Winry, bien sur que si !

—Prenez place, invita Risa.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda Mustang à la blonde.

—Je ne suis pas en service, rappela sa subordonnée.

—Ca tombe bien moi non plus.

Elle lui lança un sourire timide voir gêné. Les garçons s'assirent alors que Victoria isola Havoc, le couple s'en alla dans un coin pour discuter. Les autres…les autres osaient à peine se regarder.

—Asseyez vous, leur dit calmement Esperanza, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes sinon ?

—Al déprime un peu, avoua Edward.

—Bah pourquoi ?, s'étonna Winry. Il n'y a pas de raison !

—J'ai cru comprendre que c'est parce que …

—Et vous ?, coupa Alphonse pour changer de sujet.

—Et bien comme on va partir bientôt nous avons prévu de passer une soirée entre filles, avoua Esperanza, ouais…mais si vous êtes là on fera d'une pierre deux coups !

Elle avait levé ses bras pour manifester son enthousiasme mais les rebaissa aussitôt.

—C'est pas la joie à ce que je vois, intervint Mustang.

—Mais si, tenta encore Winry en même temps que son amie.

—Vous allez commander quelque chose oui ou non ?, demanda Edward en prenant place.

—Tu as toujours les bonnes idées, approuva la brune avec un grand sourire. J'aimerais un grand martini.

—Moi aussi, ajouta Al au serveur puis il s'adressa à Esperanza, alors tu vas repartir pour Riviera ?

Elle le regarda un petit moment dans les yeux avant de répondre un « oui » dans un murmure.

—C'était amusant de vivre ici et de vivre toutes ses histoires douteuses et morbides, abracadabrantesques et…morbides !

—Vous êtes surs de ne pas avoir encore bu avant notre arrivé ?, demanda Edward inquiet, parce que la…

—Ed il faut que je te parle !, dit soudainement Esperanza en le prenant par le bras, commandez toujours ne nous attendez pas !

Elle l'entraina près des toilettes, ce n'était pas certes le meilleur endroit pour discuter mais c'était mieux que rien. Les autres s'exécutèrent tranquillement.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont ce raconter encore ?, se demanda Mustang.

—Des choses qui vous ne regardent pas Général, lui dit Hawkeye.

—Je vous l'ais dit je ne suis pas en service, lui rappela Roy en s'approchant de sa chaise.

—Moi non plus, répéta la blonde d'un air presque détaché.

De leur côté Esperanza semblait nerveuse.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, s'inquiéta Edward.

—Tu t'es confié à moi il n'y a pas si longtemps, rappela la brune à voix basse, à mon tour.

—T'es vraiment sur ne pas avoir picolé ?

—Je vais être directe…j'aime ton frère !

Edward n'était pas surpris ou quoique soit d'autre, il était juste blasé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avoir pris à part lui.

—Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Alphonse directement ?

—Parce que c'est plus facile de te le dire à toi, dit-elle comme ci c'était évident.

Ed la laissa pour aller rejoindre les autres.

—Attends Ed !, protesta Esperanza, je n'ai pas fini !

—Dis-le à Al ! Ça le concerne lui !

—Me dire quoi ?, demanda Al.

—Rien !, répondit la brune sèchement.

—T'es vraiment chiante à la fin, lui dit Edward.

Il se prit un coup à la tête. Ce soir là ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre avec entrain et une certaine nostalgie. Roy avait tenté en vain de draguer Riza, Havoc et Victoria avaient finalement passé la soirée dans leur coin. Et le lendemain il y eu une fête d'adieu pour les deux sœurs ou tous les autres furent également conviés. Et le jour d'après…

—Vous allez me manquer, dit la plus jeune des sœurs en serrant Winry contre elle.

—Vous allez nous manquer à nous aussi, dit Alphonse.

—Vous viendrez nous rendre visite, sourit Victoria, on n'est pas si loin après tout.

—Oui c'est sur, ironisa Jean.

Le bruit d'un train en approche se faisait de plus en plus présent. Les sœurs partirent donc en destination de Riviera laissant un Havoc en larmes dans les bras de son supérieur quelque peu gêné. La vie reprenait son cours normal.

—

Quelques mois plus tard, on annonçait à la radio un nouveau président à la tête du pays. Certaines choses avaient été changées pour le bien de la population qui n'était pas au courant de la situation. Leur vie allait bon train, d'ailleurs un beau matin Havoc eu une bonne surprise en quittant son appartement avant de se rendre au Q.G.

—Bonjour.

—Vicky ?, fit Jean surpris.

—Surprise !, sourit-elle avant de lui offrir un baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Heu…je…, répondit-il avant de sourire franchement.

—J'espère que tu as de la place chez toi, dit-elle en entrant.

Pour seul réponse Jean offrit un sourire.

Edward préparait des cartons en compagnie d'Alphonse. Ils retrouvèrent des photos, des mots, des lettres, des cartes d'invitations…tous pleins de souvenir.

—Ah tiens une lettre des sœurs Mancuso, dit innocemment Edward.

—Ah bon ?, s'étonna Alphonse en la lui prenant des mains.

Ed sourit.

—T'as pensé à l'appeler ?, lui demanda son ainé.

—L'appelé ? On s'écrit, s'est déjà assez…pff cette lettre date déjà, je croyais que c'était une nouvelle !

—Tu sais ça ne coute rien de prendre un téléphone et de composer un numéro et de dire « allo » !

—Vas-y ? Moques-toi de moi !

—Mais je sais que j'ai raison…alors elle était comment la tarte aux pommes de Winry hier soir ?

—J'ai adoré, avoua Al souriant, je pense que je vais peut-être l'épouser pour qu'elle en fasse tous les jours.

—Tu n'as pas besoin de l'épouser pour en avoir tous les jours !, protesta Ed.

—Ah oui c'est vrai !, se souvint son cadet, tu avais prévu de l'épouser !

Edward lui balança des boules de papier pour le faire fuir. Alphonse s'en alla et croisa la blonde en question en chemin, cette dernière apportait à Ed du café. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il alla refermer la porte, son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Winry approchait.

—Al a fini de ranger ?

—On peut dire ça, répondit le blond en retournant à ses occupations.

—Je suis venue t'apporter du café, j'espère que tu en veux !

—Tu peux poser ça ici, indiqua Ed en désignant la table basse.

—Tu ne veux pas que je reste c'est ça ?

—Si, si tu peux rester…qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

—Je ne sais pas tu as l'air étrange en ce moment…presque nerveux depuis qu'il ne passe plus grand-chose.

—Possible, murmura Edward.

Puis, il leva les yeux vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

—Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Winry troublée.

—J'étais en train de penser à une chose, dit Ed à voix basse en s'avançant vers elle.

Winry stressait de plus en plus, elle stressait à chaque pas qu'il faisait et elle se décida à faire au moins un pas en arrière.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, paniqua la blonde les bras tendus pour ne pas qu'il s'approche plus.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

—Que je devrais te faire un calin plus souvent, avoua le blond sans la lâcher une seule fois.

Winry ressera son étreinte, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux se séparèrent aussitôt, c'était Al.

—J'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important apparemment, déduit-il. Je m'en vais après vous avoir dit que je vais faire un tour en ville…

Personne ne lui répondit.

—Je peux partir ?

—Je viens avec toi, annonça Ed avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Winry et s'en aller.

Cette dernière fit un demi-tour tout en rougissant.

Ils étaient arrivés à Central, il semblerait que Roy les avait appelés et qu'il avait une surprise. Etrange selon Edward. Ils entrèrent dans le Q.G. lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un leur sauta dessus.

—Vous m'avez manqué mes petites têtes blondes !

Victoria, tout sourire, les étranglait avec tout le bonheur qu'elle avait de les revoir, puis avec l'intervention de Jean, elle les relâcha.

—Wouah, souffla Al, quelle surprise !

—Comment ça une surprise ?, s'étonna Vicky, je t'avais appelé pourtant non ?

—Ah oui bien sur, répondit Ed, je m'en souviens maintenant.

—Oui…oui c'est vrai, ajouta le cadet des frères Elric.

Au loin, Alphonse vit Esperanza en grande discussion avec Jean, elle le frappait même mais juste pour la forme, pas vraiment pour lui faire mal.

—Heu…Vicky ?, appela Al, est-ce que…par hasard…Eperanza a fréquenté quelqu'un à Riviera ? Je veux dire e…

—Elle n'a pas de petit ami Alphonse, rassura la brune, c'est ce que tu souhaitais savoir ?

— Non ce n'est pas ça, démenti –t-il, nan enfin…

—Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler, conseilla Victoria, t'as intérêt à assurer parce qu'elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

—Ne vous en faites pas pour moi je gère, dit Al très sur de lui.

—Quel assurance, dit Victoria à Edward.

—Il a bien grandit, se moqua gentiment Ed.

Tous deux rirent en cœur en observant la scène. Alphonse se dirigeait vers elle, sourire aux lèvres, saluant Havoc au passage, ce dernier rejoignait sa promise et ce qui suivit avait dépassé ou presque l'entendement. Alphonse, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Esperanza, l'embrassa, tout simplement.

Ed fit les yeux ronds, ainsi que les deux autres. Bien sur Alphonse se prit, non pas une gifle mais une jolie droite. Sans doute effrayé la pauvre, sa frayeur passa vite et elle l'enleva après avoir saluer les trois autres d'un signe de la main.

—

Hawkeye avait changé de service afin de ne pas être sous les ordres de Mustang, mais elle garde tout de même un œil sur lui avec l'aide des autres. Durant les trois mois de liberté qu'ils avaient eu après cette événement, ils s'étaient offert la chance de se connaitre plus, voir passer une bague au doigt. Ils étaient fiancés au même titre que Havoc et Victoria. Quand aux autres…et bien…Nicole, l'épouse de Fuery depuis peu, avait augmenté le chiffre d'affaire de sa merveilleuse petite auberge. Alphonse et Esperanza commençaient petit à petit à sortir officiellement ensemble, car il faut dire que la brune était assez difficile, un jour c'était oui et puis le lendemain c'était non. Et concernant Edward et Winry et bien…ce n'était que le début d'une belle histoire…car il avait demandé de l'épouser.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Suit et fin de cette fanfiction sur laquelle, j'ai un peu trainé à écrire la suite, parce que l'inspiration me manquer et que j'avais découvert d'autres manga dans la foulée et la découverte de One Piece a encore plus fait trainer la publication des chapitres. Néanmoins, je suis tout de même triste que ce manga soit fini et je remercie l'auteure d'avoir écrit cette histoire_**. **_Sur ce je fais passer une annonce__, j'ai déjà entamé le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic de FMA qui sera dans un univers alternatif, parodie ou presque que ces romans télés, soap opera ou telenovelas. Je vais plutôt dire que je vais m'inspirer des intrigues principales des telenovelas :) A la prochaine!_**  
**


End file.
